Konoha no Chi no Namida
by Delyzia
Summary: Treize ans plus tôt, Sasuke a découvert le corps sans vie de ses parents, tués par son frère. Il se rend à l'Université de Konoha, sans se douter que là-bas, trois étudiants veilleront sur lui. Mais certains de ses camarades vivent eux aussi un Enfer.
1. You're always here suffocating me

_**Résumé**: 13 ans plus tôt, Sasuke a retrouvé le corps sans vie de ses parents, tués par son frère. Mais sa vengeance lui a été arrachée par la mort d'Itachi dans des circonstances troubles. Quelques années plus tard, Sasuke se rend à l'Université, sans se douter que d'étranges agents sont chargés de sa sécurité. Quant aux autres, ils devront mêlés leurs études à des vies qui ne sont pas toujours roses. _

_**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. _

_**Pairing:** Il change au fur et à mesure de la fic, en étant plus ou moins conventionnels. _

_**Rating:** M. Scènes de violence et lemon. _

_Si l'enfer existait, il se trouvait probablement dans cette pièce. Un éclair éclaira le poignard ensanglanté abandonné dans le salon. Le sang tachait le sol et le mur, en fines trainées ou en larges tâches. Au milieu de toute cette hémoglobine gisait le corps d'une femme, vêtue de soie bleue, son collier de perle arraché trainant à ses côtés. Un peu plus loin, un homme regardait sans le voir le plafond crème. _

_Debout dans l'embrasure de la porte se trouvait un petit garçon. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans. Ses cheveux bruns, coiffés en épis à l'arrière du crâne, retombaient sur ses yeux d'onyx, cachant les larmes de stupéfaction et de désespoir incrédule qui s'y formaient. Mais il ne regardait pas le corps sans vie de ses parents, non. _

_Il regardait l'adolescent debout devant lui, dos à la fenêtre, ce qui ne permettait pas de voir ses traits. Et pourtant, l'enfant aurait reconnu cette silhouette entre mille. Elle l'avait tant de fois serré dans ses bras, la nuit, alors qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar. Elle avait joué avec elle durant les toutes premières années de sa vie, assister à son premier sourire, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots. Elle lui avait donné tant d'amour ! Jamais l'enfant n'aurait pu croire que cette personne trahirait sa confiance. _

_Et pourtant c'était bien elle qui avait assassiné ses parents. Bien elle qu'il avait trouvé près de sa mère et de son père ayant rendu leur dernier souffle en rentrant de l'école. Bien elle qui le regardait sans un mot. C'était bien son prénom à elle qu'il murmura, déboussolé et dorénavant seul, lorsqu'un nouvel éclair scia le ciel. _

- **_Itachi…_**

_Son propre frère. _

Uchiha Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, son cœur battant à tout rompre. De fines pellicules de sueur roulaient sur son torse magnifiquement sculpté, qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration hachée. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de prendre contact avec la réalité. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, les rejetant en arrière.

Encore ce cauchemar.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui indiquait trois heures et demi et soupira en se levant. Bien qu'il fût encore tôt, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir. Il saisit les vêtements qu'il avait préparés la veille et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Attendant que l'eau se réchauffe, il posa ses vêtements sur son lavabo avant de rentrer dans la douche. La puissance du jet d'eau lui fit le plus grand bien, lui donnant l'impression que des milliers de fines aiguilles lui picoraient le corps. Habituellement, cela suffisait pour le détendre. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Cela faisait treize ans maintenant, jour pour jour. Treize ans qu'il avait découvert le corps sans vie de ses parents, assassinés sans la moindre trace de pitié par son propre frère. Sasuke frissonna en se souvenant du regard sans vie qu'Itachi avait posé sur lui lorsqu'il était rentré. Près des corps, un poignard ruisselant de sang étincelait sous les éclairs. Le poignard qu'il avait utilisé pour ôter la vie à leurs parents.

Sasuke se souvenait d'avoir simplement murmurer le nom de son frère avant que celui-ci ne s'approche de lui. Si l'enfant avait encore voulu désespérément croire en l'innocence de son frère, sa naïveté s'était envoler quand les doigts tâchés de sang d'Itachi lui avait agrippé le cou, le plaquant contre le mur.

- _**Nii… san,**_ avait-il bégayé, certain d'être le prochain à passer de l'autre côté.

- _**Je ne tuerai pas, pas maintenant en tout cas,**_ lui avait chuchoté Itachi à son oreille. _**Si tu veux te venger de moi, déteste-moi, hais-moi. Accroche-toi à la vie, Sasuke, et lorsque tu seras assez fort, vient me tuer.**_

Puis il l'avait lâché, et Sasuke s'était laissé glisser sur le sol. Il avait enfin laissé les larmes couler sur ses joues, pleurant sur son innocence brisée, sur sa vie envolée. Sur une fraternité illusoire. C'est dans cette position, recroquevillé sur lui-même que les policiers l'avaient retrouvé deux jours plus tard, les Uchiha ne donnant plus signe de vie.

Cela faisait treize ans maintenant, mais des larmes salées se mêlèrent à l'eau douce. Ces images ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête, obscurcissant les moments de joie. Sasuke refusait de se souvenir du frère souriant et protecteur qu'avait pu être Itachi, pour se concentrer sur sa haine. Une haine sans but puisqu'Itachi était mort deux ans auparavant, d'après ce que lui avaient dit les policiers, dans une fusillade. Le jeune Uchiha n'avait pas réussi à venger sa famille.

Il resta encore un instant sous la douche, ruminant sa rancœur. Il aurait tant aimé être celui qui tuerait son frère. Mais on l'avait doublé et il s'était fait à cette idée. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à réaliser le rêve de Mikoto, sa mère. Devenir écrivain.

Il était cinq heures du matin quand Yamanaka Ino quitta enfin son travail. Elle avait passé sa soirée à sourire aux clients, les laissant l'examiner sans vergogne. Mais on ne pouvait vraiment pas leur en vouloir. La serveuse était vraiment une jeune femme magnifique, avec des formes comme il faut juste là où il faut, formes que mettait en valeur son uniforme. Et puis, même si ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéal à en juger l'état du bar, sa clientèle et le maigre salaire qu'elle touchait, Ino avait besoin de bosser et les offres d'emploi n'étaient pas légion à Konoha, surtout pour une étudiante avec de lourdes responsabilités familiales.

Elle traversa les rues désertes, tout en restant sur ses gardes. Elle habitait malheureusement un quartier plutôt mal famé. Toutefois, elle ne pouvait pas se payer mieux pour l'instant. Un groupe d'hommes éméchés sifflèrent Ino lorsqu'elle passa devant eux dans une ruelle sombre, la faisant crisper sa main sur sa bombe lacrymogène. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance s'ils décidaient de s'en prendre à elle, à cinq contre une. Et visiblement, ils en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion qu'elle.

- _**Alors, ma jolie, on va quelque part ?**_

Ino les ignora et poursuivit son chemin mais ils en décidèrent autrement.

- **_Eh mais restes avec nous, poupée,_** lui fit un autre.

L'interpelée accéléra l'allure. Une main dure la saisit alors brutalement par le bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

- **_Quand je dis tu restes, tu restes, t'as saisi ?_** lui dit le propriétaire de la main d'un ton froid en la plaquant contre le mur. _**On va bien s'amuser avec toi, poupée.**_

Ses compagnons se mirent à rire alors qu'il s'emparait violemment de la bouche d'Ino. La jeune femme tenta de s'échapper mais il la saisit brutalement par les cheveux, appuyant durement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle gémit de douleur, arrachant des rires plus importants à ses agresseurs. L'un d'entre eux, nota-t-elle en regardant par l'épaule de celui qui l'embrassait, semblait trouver la scène tout à fait plaisante. Elle allait se faire violer, elle en était certaine, surtout si elle en jugeait la protubérance contre son bas ventre.

Mais il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire.

Elle fit mine d'abdiquer et entrouvrit les lèvres sous l'assaut répugnant de langue de l'homme. Elle lui mordit alors violemment la lèvre inférieure, faisant couler un liquide au goût métallique dans sa bouche. Il poussa un petit cri et la jeune femme en profita pour lui donner un coup de genoux mal placé et tenter de s'enfuir. Mais l'un des hommes, plus grand et plus baraqué que les autres, la rattrapa par le bras. Il avait une telle poigne qu'Ino ne put retenir un cri de pure douleur. Il lui place la pointe d'un poignard au niveau du nombril, l'enfonçant légèrement dans sa peau.

-_** Reste tranquille ou j'aurai ta peau,**_ lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Pendant, elle fut tentée de se rebeller mais se retient. Quelque chose dans l'attitude de l'homme la prévint qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Si elle avait été seule, elle n'aurait pas hésité, mais là, Natsuko l'attendait. Elle resta donc immobile, alors que son premier agresseur s'approchait de nouveau d'eux. Il abattit violemment sa main sur la joue d'Ino, qui percuta le mur. Une vive douleur lui parcourut alors le bras, qu'elle crut cassé et sa joue qui avait heurté le mur la brulait. Le premier homme lui saisit alors la nuque et la plaqua face au mur, sa joue douloureuse rencontrant les briques.

- **_Cette fois, tu ne m'échapperas pas._**

A sa voix, Ino devina qu'il était trop énervé pour s'encombrer de quelconques préliminaires. Elle entendit en effet le bruit d'une fermeture éclair qu'on descend et le sentit remonter sa jupe sur ses hanches. Elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. Elle ferma donc les yeux, se préparant à être prise brutalement…

Soudain, elle sentit l'homme être violemment tiré en arrière. Surprise, Ino tomba à terre et se tourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Un homme se dressait entre elle et ses agresseurs. De taille moyenne, il lui parut plutôt frêle par rapport à eux. Sa peau extrêmement pâle ne rassurait guère sur son état de santé. Comment ferait-il contre eux cinq ?

Mais Ino s'inquiétait pour rien ? Un sourire surfait se dessinait sur le visage du brun, qui ne paraissait pas du tout inquiet.

- **_Casse-toi,_** lui ordonna l'homme qui avait tenté de violer Ino.

- _**Je crois que la jeune femme ne veut pas. Pas vrai ?**_ s'assura-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

- _**Occupe-toi de tes affaires.**_

L'homme qui possédait le poignard se contentait d'observer tandis que les autres menaçaient le brun. Celui-ci gardait son petit sourire, ce qui commençait vraiment à énerver ses vis-à-vis. L'un d'entre eux fini par perdre complètement le contrôle et se jeta sur lui. Un simple pas sur le côté emmena le plus pâle hors de porté de son adversaire, duquel il saisit le bras. Celui-ci se retrouva couché sur le ventre, le bras tendu vers l'arrière, poignet tordu.

- _**A qui le tour ?**_ demanda-t-il ironiquement, avec son habituel sourire.

Aussitôt, deux de ses adversaires se jetèrent sur lui. Finalement, sa taille fine se révélait être un avantage. Il esquivait agilement les coups et, même si les siens ne paraissaient pas très puissants, ils étaient d'une précision remarquable. Il se débarrassa sans problème des deux hommes, sans jamais se départir de son sourire.

Tout ça sous le regard impassible de l'homme au poignard. Celui-ci semblait évaluer les capacités du brun. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son dernier acolyte encore debout, celui qui avait tenté de violer Ino en l'occurrence, et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. L'autre sortit à son tour un poignard de sa ceinture et se jetèrent ensemble sur le brun, déterminé à lui faire la peau. Ils n'avaient toutefois pas prévu la réaction la jeune femme.

Malgré la douleur croissante dans son poignet gauche, elle fit un croche-pied à l'homme qui l'avait agressée, visiblement déterminée à se battre. A peine fut-il relevé qu'elle laça son pied au niveau de son poignet, le faisant lâcher sa lame. Elle lui asséna ensuite un coup de genou au niveau de ses bijoux de famille, le faisant s'écrouler.

De l'autre côté, les deux hommes s'affrontait plus sérieusement. Le poignard du plus grand effleurant souvent la peau du brun, pourtant très vif. Celui-ci parvenait à peine à toucher son adversaire mais gardait son simulacre de sourire aux lèvres. Soudain, le poignard lacéra le T Shirt du brun, le tâchant rapidement de rouge. Ino, qui s'était déjà débarrasser de son agresseur, ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur.

Elle ne se doutait pas que ce geste était prévu. En effet, conscient que leur affrontement risquait de s'éternisait, le jeune homme avait délibérément offert une ouverture à son adversaire, ce qui lui permit de lui prendre le bras et, aider par l'élan, de l'envoyer brutalement contre le mur. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme et lui tendit la main, toujours souriant.

- **_Allons-y_**, lui dit-il.

Alors qu'il aurait pu lui aussi tenter de s'en prendre à elle, Ino décida de lui faire confiance et accepta qu'il la ramène chez elle. Alors qu'elle lui proposait d'entrer à l'intérieur pour soigner sa blessure, il refusa, prétextant que ce n'était rien. Sans insister, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte et regarda le brun s'éloigner. Elle trouva ensuite Natsuko, sa petite sœur de quatorze ans, endormie sur le canapé. Visiblement, elle avait attendu son retour. D'un geste tendre, Ino écarta les mèches blondes de son front et y déposa un baiser avant de la recouvrir d'une couverture. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain, se lava le visage et se coucha, déterminée à dormir au mois une petite heure avant le début des cours.

Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans les allées désertes du cimetière de Konoha. Un seul homme y était présent à cette heure matinale, agenouillé devant une pierre tombale. Le visage impénétrable, Nara Shikamaru parlait à ce mort, étendu devant lui. Et pourtant, ses yeux noirs laissaient apercevoir sa tristesse. Cela faisait près de sept mois maintenant qu'Asuma avait quitté ce monde, et pourtant la peine que ressentait Shikamaru était toujours aussi forte. Il se souvenait encore de ce jour-là, ce jour où tout avait basculé…

_Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'Asuma était allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital, luttant contre la mort. D'après ce que les médecins avaient pu dire à Shikamaru, le coup de poignard qu'il avait reçu dans l'estomac, accompagné du choc à la tête lui seraient probablement fatals. Asuma n'avait que peu de chances de se réveiller. Pourtant, le jeune homme continuait à espérer, assis à son chevet. _

_Il espérait pour Asuma, pour lui-même, pour Kurenai… Cette dernière lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, comment Asuma s'était retrouvé embarqué dans les ennuis d'un gang appelé l'Akatsuki, cinq ans plus tôt. Mais lorsqu'il avait voulu couper définitivement les ponts avec eux, ils l'avaient pris au mot et avait décidé de se débarrasser de lui pour de bon. _

_Shikamaru ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Malgré leur différence d'âge de près de quinze ans, ils étaient très proches et discutaient toujours en cas de problèmes. Alors pourquoi l'ainé s'était-il tu cette fois-ci ? La réponse paraissait pourtant évidente : il ne voulait pas l'entrainer dans ses ennuis. Même si le jeune homme en était probablement la cause. _

_Mais maintenant, il ne pouvait rien faire. Rien mis à part prier et rester assez solide pour soutenir Kurenai. La jeune femme, habituellement magnifique, avait le visage défait par les larmes et le teint pâle. Pour l'instant, elle se trouvait près de la machine à café, dans la cafétéria, alors que Shikamaru se trouvait seul avec le blessé. Soudain, celui-ci gigota légèrement. _

- _**Asuma ?** l'appela doucement le jeune homme. _

- _**Shi…ka…ma…ru,** articula péniblement Asuma, son visage se tordant soudain en une grimace. _

-** _Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? _**

**- _Ce n'est pas la peine, Shikamaru. _**

_La réponse d'Asuma avait été si faible que le jeune homme avait du se baisser pour l'entendre._

**- _C'est trop tard, je le sens._**

**- **_**Bien sûr que nan ! Tu vas guérir !** s'exclama le plus jeune, conscient que ses paroles ne serviraient à rien face à l'inévitable. _

- **_Je vais mourir Shikamaru. _**

_Le jeune homme resta abasourdi devant les paroles de son ami, qui exprimait tout haut ce qu'il refusait de voir. Il retint avec difficulté ses larmes, larmes qui montraient qu'il savait. _

- _**Non…** protesta-t-il faiblement. _

- **_Je voudrai que tu me promettes quelque chose. _**

**- _Tout ce que tu voudras._**

**- _Approche. _**

_Et Shikamaru blêmit en entendant le secret que lui confiait Asuma à l'oreille. Il le fixa pendant un long moment, incrédule, puis…_

-** _Je te le promets. _**

**- _Merci…_**

_Asuma ferma ensuite les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres et l'air apaisé. _

_Un long « bip » résonna alors dans la chambre…_

Shikamaru laissa les larmes rouler le long de ses joues en se remémorant ce jour. Il tendit la main et caressa les lettres gravées dans la roche.

- _**Je tiendrai ma promesse,**_ finit-il par dire d'une voix intelligible.

Puis il se leva, laissant sur la tombe un simple briquet en argent et un paquet de cigarettes.

- **_Gaara, grouille-toi_** ! cria Temari en tambourinant à la porte de salle de bain.

L'interpelé s'y était enfermé plus d'une demi-heure auparavant et refusait de sortir.

- _**Tu attends ton tour !**_

_**- Mais il est bientôt l'heure d'y aller ! Et je n'ai pas encore pris ma douche.**_

_**- Tu la prendras ce soir !**_

_**- Mais…**_

Kankurô, le frère jumeau de Temari, se joint à elle en grommelant, réveillé par tout ce raffut. Il tambourina à son tour, ordonnant à son idiot de frère de sortir de là pour que lui aussi puisse se laver.

- _**Mais j'étais là avant toi,**_ lui rappela Temari.

- **_T'as qu'à être plus rapide,_** se moqua Kakurô en se glissant par la porte que Gaara s'était enfin décidé à ouvrir.

- _**Enfoiré !**_ hurla la jeune femme en cognant sur la porte. _**Aie !**_

La journée débutait normalement chez les no Subaku. Il était sept heures passées et ils n'étaient toujours pas près pour leur premier jour de cours. Ils se préparèrent précipitamment dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Ce qui veut dire chez eux les cris et les insultes. Ils montèrent ensuite dans la voiture de Kankurô qui les conduisit à l'université, puisqu'ils étaient tous les trois dans la même classe.

Temari se tourna soudain vers Gaara.

- _**Ne te fais pas remarquer cette année. Je ne veux pas déménager une nouvelle fois.**_

Gaara détourna le regard, ne voulant pas croisé le reproche dans les yeux de sa sœur. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il craquait à chaque fois et que ses parents refusaient de l'accepter. Mais il ne voulait pas aller à l'encontre de ce qu'il était. Même s'il était désolé que ses frère et sœur doivent en pâtir.

Il vit enfin le bâtiment imposant de l'autre côté de la rue.

L'université de Konoha.

* * *

Et voici le premier chapitre de ma fic, Konoha no Chi no Namida. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et n'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews.

Yuki~


	2. Boulevard of broken dreams

Une longue et majestueuse limousine noire s'arrêta devant l'université de Konoha. A l'arrière, une jeune femme se tenait bien droite, les mains croisées sur sa jupe plissée. Elle n'osait lever ses yeux parme vers ces bâtiments qui pourtant hantaient ses rêves depuis des années. Elle savait que si elle montrait le moindre signe d'enthousiasme, son cousin le lui ferait regretter d'une remarque sarcastique. Ce n'était pas elle, Hinata, qui hériterait de Hyûga no Hon, la maison d'édition de son père, mais Neji, son cousin. Il ne servait donc à rien qu'elle s'intéresse à ses études littéraires.

Et pourtant, elle rêvait de devenir éditrice, de permettre au plus large nombre de découvrir ses perles d'écritures qui ornaient encore notre siècle mais bien trop souvent méconnu. Depuis toute petite, elle évoluait entourée de romans, de nouvelles, d'autobiographies, de témoignage. Tous les soirs, avant de montée se coucher, elle entrait dans l'immense bibliothèque du manoir familiale effleurait de ses doigts les tranches des centaines de livres qui recouvraient les étagères noires. Elle en choisissait un au hasard avant de s'assoir dans l'un des imposants fauteuils rouges. Puis elle fermait les yeux et feuilletait le livre, s'imprégnant de la texture du papier, la douceur des œuvres récentes, du grain des plus anciennes. Elle humait ce mélange de cuir, de vieux parchemin et de papier neuf. Puis elle rouvrait les yeux et lisait jusqu'à ce que son père ou son cousin rentre.

Elle aimait tellement les livres !

Mais son père la jugeant incapable à cause de son sexe, elle devrait se contenter d'un simple emploi de secrétaire dans Hyûga no Hon, alors que Neji en prendrait la tête. Depuis la mort de la femme d'Hiachi, la mère d'Hinata, Neji avait été formé dans l'optique d'hérité de l'empire littéraire de son oncle. Comme sa cousine, on l'avait gavé de livres en tout genre, des œuvres les plus connues aux plus secrètes, en passant par les pus anciennes et les bestsellers actuels. Ils avaient tous deux rencontré les personnes les plus influentes du domaine littéraire, Hinata apparaissant plus comme le faire valoir de Neji. Celui-ci gardait un visage souriant, serrant les mains des personnes que lui présentait son oncle, utilisait flatterie avec les hommes, séduction avec les femmes pour s'assurer de leur « amitié ». Sa cousine quand à elle, ne parvenait pas à aligner un mot, rougissant à chaque fois qu'on lui adressait la parole bredouillant pour répondre. Ce qui avait poussé son père à la déshériter de l'entreprise familiale.

Bien sûr, Hiashi avait tenu à ce que sa fille soit parfaitement éduquée. Elle pouvait tenir une maison, jouait parfaitement du piano et parlait couramment cinq langues : le japonais, l'anglais, le français, l'espagnol et l'allemand Elle avait suivi des cours de cuisine, bien que leur manoir soit plein de domestiques, de bonnes manières, d'arrangements florales, entre autres, tout ce qui ferait d'elle une femme bonne à marier. Hinata s'habillait toujours chez les plus grands couturiers, se présentait toujours très élégante, ses cheveux noirs parfaitement lissés, son maquillage discret et léger mettant en valeur ses grands yeux parmes, caractéristique des Hyûga. Le patriarche espérait élargir son empire éditorial en la mariant à un bon parti. Pour lui, elle n'était qu'une poupée manipulable et sans volonté, et Neji partageait son avis.

Il ne voyait en sa cousine qu'une petite idiote sans intérêt, incapable de prendre le relais d'Hiashi. Il la haïssait pour cela. Après la mort de son père, douze ans plus tôt, son oncle l'avait accueilli chez lui et, comprenant que Hinata ne pourrait pas prendre le relais dans l'entreprise, l'avait formé, sans prendre en compte les désirs de Neji. Pour lui, il était normal que son neveu obéisse à ses attentes sans rechigner. Mais au fond de lui, Neji fulminait. Il détestait cette sensation d'être prise au piège, de ne pas pouvoir choisir son avenir. D'autres auraient adoré se retrouver à sa place. Pas lui. Lui rêvait seulement de liberté.

Et il détestait Hinata pour cela. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi nulle, son oncle ne l'aurait pas désigné comme héritier. Il n'aurait pas eu à renoncer à ses rêves pour respecter la volonté, ou plutôt l'ordre de son oncle. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il se sentait comme un oiseau en cage. Haineux, il ne cessait de lui faire des reproches et de la critiquer, se délectant des larmes qui embuaient les yeux de sa cousine. Au moins n'était-il pas le seul à souffrir. Il savait qu'il devait paraitre ignoble, mais il avait besoin de voir la même douleur dans ses yeux que celle qui le parcourait quand il se levait le matin pour constater que ses rêves d'avenir ne se réaliseraient jamais.

Lorsqu'il la vit réfréner difficilement son excitation, il ne put retenir une bouffée de colère. Pour lui, cette année, et celles qui suivraient, promettait d'être un véritable enfer. Il voulait qu'elle connaisse le même sort.

- **_Taches de ne pas faire honte à notre famille comme tu le fais d'habitude,_** lui lança-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Hinata ne répondit pas, gardant les yeux baissés. Elle comprenait la frustration de son cousin, savait qu'il rêvait d'une autre carrière et souffrait autant pour lui que pour elle. Mais elle non plus ne pouvait rien face à la volonté de son père. La jeune femme attendit que le chauffeur vienne leur ouvrir la porte et sortit à la suite de son cousin. Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle alors qu'elle posait élégamment ses escarpins parfaitement lustrés. Sa jupe noire plissée, qui s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux, mettait en valeur ses fines jambes blanches.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Ino marchait sur le trottoir. Elle n'avait que peu dormi et n'avait pu enfiler qu'un jean troué au niveau des genoux et un simple T-Shirt blanc usé à force d'être passé à la machine. Elle avait bandé son poignet et prévoyait de se rendre dans un dispensaire après les cours. Enfin, s'ils ne se finissaient pas trop tard car elle devait aller chercher Natsuko au collège. Elle avait tenté de dissimuler son œil au beurre noir à l'aide de fond de teint mais sans trop de succès. Pourvu que son patron ne la vire pas en la voyant dans cet état. Elle avait vraiment besoin de ce boulot.

Approchant des tableaux d'affichage, elle chercha la salle où les élèves de licence 1 lettres modernes devaient se rendre – où elle devait se rendre. Ayant déjà visité les bâtiments lors de son inscription, elle se redit sans hésiter au premier étage. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la salle, une vingtaine de personnes s'était déjà installée et attendait en silence. La serveuse s'assit à côté d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roses et aux yeux émeraude incroyables.

-_ Je m'appelle Ino,_ se présenta-t-elle gaiment.

- _**Moi c'est Sakura,**_ répondit l'autre.

Elles bavardèrent ensuite pendant quelques minutes quand Sakura montra la joue de la blonde du doigt.

- **_Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Sans vouloir être indiscrète._**

**_- Ca se voit tant que ça ?_** soupira Ino, évitant de répondre à la question.

- **_Non, c'est juste qu'on n'est proches l'une de l'autre. Tu veux que je cache ça un peu mieux ? Je sais m'y prendre crois-moi._**

**_- Comment ça ?_**

«_** Et merde**_ » pensa Sakura. « **_Même pas une heure et tu manques déjà de faire sauter ta couverture. T'es vraiment pas douée ma pauvre fille_** ». Elle s'apprêtait à demander à Ino d'oublier ça lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux un bel homme à l'air moqueur entrer dans la pièce. Sa voisine paraissait inquiète autant qu'appréciatrice. Visiblement, ce type lui plaisait et elle l'avait déjà vu, ce qui allait aider Sakura. Plus vite elle entrerait en contact avec ceux de sa promo, mieux se serait.

- _**Tu le connais ?**_ demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Ino secoua la tête.

-**_ Il m'a… enfin je l'ai juste croisé une fois._**

Sakura fixa sa camarade. Visiblement, ils ne s'étaient pas juste croisé et la jeune femme aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il n'était pas étranger à l'ecchymose d'Ino. Il fallait qu'elle éclaircisse certains points. Ino, quand à elle, était véritablement angoissée. Pourvu qu'il ne parle pas aux autres des circonstances de leur rencontre, mieux, qu'il fasse comme s'il ne la connaissait pas ! Comme pour répondre à ses prières, le jeune homme s'assit à l'autre bout de la salle et ne lui accorda pas un regard. La blonde soupira intérieurement. Elle devrait quand même avoir une conversation avec lui.

Un brouhaha se fit soudain entendre dans le couloir.

Merde ! Il était en retard !

Naruto courait jusqu'à sa salle de cours, conscient qu'il n'échapperait pas à un sermon. Comme d'habitude. La poisse ! Dès le premier jour ! Ne regardant pas devant lui, il heurta violement un autre jeune homme. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas de devant la porte, comme s'il hésitait à entrer. Ses cheveux très noirs, dressés en épis derrière sa tête, mettant en valeur la pâleur de son teint et l'onyx de ses yeux. Le cœur de Naruto rata un ou deux battements devant cette beauté digne d'un demi-dieu grec.

Sauf que le demi-dieu le regardait avec dédain.

-_** Désolé,**_ s'excusa Naruto.

Mais l'autre ne le prit pas de cette oreille.

- _**Tu ne pouvais pas faire attentio**_n ?

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, OK ? s'énerva Naruto face à tout ce dédain.

L'onyx se greffa durement au saphir. La tension crépitait tangiblement entre eux deux. On aurait dit deux fauves prêts à se sauter dessus. D'autres étudiants s'attroupèrent autour d'eux, intrigués. On avait rarement l'occasion de voir des bagarres à Konoha's University. Et même si la plupart des étudiants avaient la vingtaine, ils pouvaient parfois se comporter comme des adolescents en prise avec leurs hormones. Ils adoraient les bagarres.

Naruto ne quitta pas des yeux l'autre, dont il ignorait le nom. Même si sa tête lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il avait vraiment besoin de se défouler après ce que Jiraiya-sama lui avait dit. Pourquoi était-ce à lui de se charger de ça ? Et dire qu'il détestait les cours. Peu importait qui cet inconnu pouvait-être. Il paierait le prix de la frustration du blond.

Sasuke, car c'était bien lui, pensait comme Naruto. Lui aussi sentait son sang rugir dans ses veines. Treize ans, treize ans qu'on lui avait enlevé sa famille. Comme chaque année, il ressentait le besoin de déverser la rage qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son frère, contre n'importe qui. Et cette année, ce petit blond ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Ils s'apprêtaient à se sauter dessus quand une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, attachés en chignons s'interposa entre eux.

- _**Arrêtez ça.**_

Son ton froid et dur n'admettait aucune réplique et le regard qu'elle lançait à Naruto était clairement réprobateur. Celui-ci, comprenant qu'il aurait doublement droit à un sermon cette fois-ci, se détendit aussitôt, comme son vis-à-vis d'ailleurs. Lui aussi semblait avoir prit conscience qu'ils se trouvaient au beau milieu de la faculté. Pourtant, ses yeux brillaient toujours de colère. Il entra toutefois dans la salle de cours et s'assit le plus à l'écart possible.

- _**On en reparlera plus tard,**_ souffla discrètement la brune à l'oreille de Naruto avant de suivre le brun dans la classe.

Celui-ci déglutit. Si Tenten voulait parler de l'incident plus tard, cela signifiait qu'elle voulait _l'_en informer… et que ce qu'il venait de faire était grave. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il entra à son tour et croisa _son _regard dépréciateur. Oups. Apparemment, _elle _avait déjà deviné. Il allait vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure.

Assis près de la fenêtre à coté de sa sœur, Gaara regardait les autres membres de sa classe d'un air impassible. Et pourtant, intérieurement, le jeune no Subaku bouillonnait. Pourquoi ? A cause des ces cheveux châtains, de cette taille fine mais musclée, de cette aura de sensualité indéniable. Mais surtout à cause de ses yeux sombres qui, leur propriétaire sentant le regard de Gaara, se tournaient mine de rien faire lui, trahissant son désir. Leurs yeux finirent par se souder, promesse d'une nuit agitée.

Gaara comprit qu'il aurait du mal à respecter sa promesse.

Temari, constatant que les yeux turquoise de son frère ne quittaient pas un point précis, se tourna légèrement dans cette direction et se crispa quand elle remarqua que son frère regardait… un homme.

- _**N'y pense même pas,**_ siffla-t-elle.

- _**Je serais discret Tema,**_ répondit à voix basse Gaara.

- _**Gaara…**_

-**_ Ne vous en faites pas, je serais discret,_** répéta le benjamin des no Subaku en voyant que leur frère les écoutait.

Temari soupira et se détourna, comprenant que son frère ne changerait pas d'avis. Le scenario se répétait…

_Des regards dégoutés se posaient sur Gaara alors qu'il quittait le lycée pour rentrer chez lui. Son apparence pouvait surement justifier ces regards. Ses vêtements étaient maculés de terre et de sang, son jean déchiré en de multiples endroits, l'avant de son T-Shirt arraché. Il boitillait, son pantalon laissant apparaitre une profonde blessure le long de sa cuisse gauche. Sa jumelle parcourait l'avant bras droit du jeune homme. Une coupure encore saignante scindait sa lèvre inférieure et une ecchymose bleuissait sur sa tempe gauche. _

_Pourtant ce n'était pas ça qui attirait les regards malveillants des habitants de Suna. Ni son aspect, ni l'évidence de la bagarre qu'il y avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt. Pas même un comportement grossier et brutal de la part du jeune homme. Nan. _

_Ce qui les dérangeait, c'était sa sexualité. _

_Son homosexualité. _

_Une fois encore, on avait fini par découvrir sa préférence pour les hommes, par comprendre le rejet systématique qu'il imposait aux filles de son village. L'un de ces rejets l'avait conduit à sa perte d'ailleurs. Matsuri, une jolie brune qui lui tournait autour depuis quelques années, l'avait surpris en train d'embrasser Yahiko, son petit ami. Agacée par la façon dans il repoussait ses avances, la jeune femme lui avait fait du chantage, menaçant d'envoyer à tout le lycée la photo qu'elle avait prise avec son portable. _

_Ayant déjà du déménager plusieurs fois pour que les gens ne découvrent pas son homosexualité, Gaara avait accepté de coucher avec elle. Mais c'était les lèvres de son amant qu'il avait imaginé contre les siennes lorsqu'il l'embrassait. Son odeur qu'il voulait humer lorsqu'il enfouissait sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme pour le parsemer de baisers. Sa peau qu'il rêvait de gouter lorsqu'il léchait le corps de Matsuri. C'était par ses mains qu'il aurait préféré être caressé. Ses gémissements qu'il aurait aimé entendre alors que la lycéenne se cambrait contre lui en le suppliant de la prendre. Lui qu'il s'était vu prendre derrière ses yeux clos en s'enfouissant en elle. Son nom qu'il avait failli crier en jouissant. _

_Puis, en reprenant contact avec la réalité, il avait réalisé ce qu'il venait de faire. En voulant préserver son secret, il avait trompé Yahiko. Il s'était aussitôt crispé sur Matsuri, qui avait deviné ses pensées… _

_Et décidé de se venger. _

_Elle avait raconté leurs ébats à Yahiko. Celui-ci, ravagé, avait écrit une dernière lettre à son petit ami avant d'ingurgiter une boite de médicaments. Gaara avait cru qu'il ne se remettrait pas du choc de la mort de celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Il savait que tout le monde le rendrait responsable de la mort du jeune homme. Toutefois, ce n'est pas la mort de Yahiko qui avait fait parler la foule, mais l'homosexualité du fils de l'un des hommes les plus riches de Suna, Gaara no Subaku. _

**_« Pédé ! »_**

**_« Atrocité de la nature ! »_**

**_« Me touche pas, tu vas me contaminer ! »_**

**_« Tu finiras en Enfer. » _**

**_« C'est à cause de gens comme toi que l'humanité part à la dérive ! »_**

**_« Dégage d'ici »_**

**_« Eh ! Tu aimes ça jouer les filles, hein ? »_**

_Coups moraux, coups physiques. Gaara n'échappait à rien depuis la mort de Yahiko. Il s'était battu plus d'une fois, soit pour se défendre, soit par rage. Tous le regarder d'un air méprisant, comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte dérangeant que l'on cherchait à écraser. Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus, ne supportait plus de devoir se battre ne serait-ce que pour survivre. De ne pas pouvoir pleurer tranquillement Yahiko. _

_Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, son père fronça les sourcils devant sa tenue plus que débraillé. Quand à sa mère, elle fit claquer sa langue en signe de désapprobation. Kankuro et Temari, eux, regardèrent leur frère l'air désespéré. _

- **_Nous partons d'ici demain à l'aube, lâcha alors tomber le patriarche d'un ton sans appel. _**

L'arrivée du professeur tira Temari de ses réflexions. Il leur donna une excuse totalement bidon quant à son retard et se présenta à la vingtaine d'élèves qui formaient le groupe 1.

- _**Je suis Hatake Kakashi, votre professeur de littérature comparée. Comme vous le savez, le travail que nous vous demandons à l'université est différent de celui attendu au lycée. Peu d'entre vous obtiendront leur diplôme, certains parce qu'ils changeront de filière, d'autres pour travailler directement. Sachez que vous n'êtes qu'un seul groupe d'étudiants sur cinq dans cette université. Serrez-vous les coudes si vous voulez tous réussir. Quand aux autres…**_

Un petit sourire sadique apparut sur le visage d'un type aux cheveux bleus pâles assis au dernier plan. Apparemment, l'idée de devoir écraser les autres pour réussir ne le gênait absolument pas. Alors que Kakashi-sensei continuait son discours très encourageant, la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

-_** Je vous prie de m'excuser,**_ fit nonchalamment un jeune homme.

On aurait dit qu'être ici ne lui plaisait guère et qu'il allait s'endormir à tout moment. Il se rendit à la place que lui désignait le professeur puis celui-ci expliqua en détail en quoi consistait son UE et comment ils seraient évalués. La pauvre Hinata tiqua en l'entendant prononcer les mots « exposé en groupe ». Elle allait à la fois s'exprimer à voix haute et travailler avec des inconnus.

- **_Puisque que vous ne vous connaissez pas encore je vais constituer les groupes :_**

**_Subaku no Kankuro, Subaku no Temari et Nara Shikamaru_**

**_Hyûga Neji, Hyûga Hinata et Akiro Tenten_**

**_Inuzuka Kiba, Subaku no Gaara et Oto no Tayuya_**

**_Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Choji et Takumi Sai_**

**_Hozuki Suigetsu, Ayuzawa Karin et Rock Lee_**

**_Aburame Shino, Tenbin no Juugo et Tsuchi Kin_**

**_Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto et Haruno Sakura_**

**_- Vous viendrez prendre vos dates de passage à la fin du cours._**

Une heure et demi plus tard, Kakashi-sensei annonça la fin du cours. Ils se rendirent tous au bureau du professeur pour émarger la fiche de présence. Quand Sasuke remarqua que le blond signait le nom d'Uzumaki, il grinça des dents. Pourquoi devait-il faire équipe avec cet abruti ? Un abruti avec une magnifique paire de fesses fut-il forcer d'admettre. Il se secoua mentalement, se demandant pourquoi il pensait ça.

A peine fut-il sortit de la salle de cours que Naruto sentit une poigne de fer le tirer en arrière. Quand il se retourna, il se retrouva face à face avec une furie à a chevelure rose. Il déglutit péniblement. Les ennuis arrivaient plus tôt que prévu.

- _**S…Sakura-chan,**_ bégaya-t-il péniblement en s'efforçant de sourire.

Sourire qui s'effaça lorsque le poing de la « Sakura-chan en question l'atteignit en plein visage.

**_- Itai ! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_**

**_- Tu es un crétin, tu sais ?_**

**_- Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas mali de vouloir me battre dès le premier jour mais…_**

**_- Non, ce n'est pas malin. Surtout pas avec Uchiha Sasuke !_**

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux.

**_- C'est…C'était Uchiha._**

**_- Oui, espèce d'idiot !_**

**_- Merde !_**

**_- Ca, tu l'as dit. On est censés se rapprocher de lui, pas s'en faire un ennemi._**

**_- Je sais mais… il m'a cherché !_**

**_- On en reparlera plus tard,_** souffla Sakura en remarquant que d'autres étudiants kes regardaient.

- _**Ok,**_ soupira Naruto.

Il sentait que Sakura ne serait pas la seule à lui remonter les bretelles…

Shikamaru s'apprêtait à sortir de l'établissement lorsque son portable sonna.

-_** Nara Shikamaru**_, fit-il en décrochant.

**_- Nara-san ? Ici l'hôpital de Konoha. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer._**

Au fur et à mesure que le jeune écoutait son interlocutrice, son teint pâlit. Il lâcha soudain son téléphone, l'air hébété, avant de s'écrouler sur ses genoux.

* * *

Ohayô minna!

Oui, je sais, le chapitre 2 a été publié très tôt mais comme il y en a déjà 5 d'écrits... ( et on m'a un peu obligée xD).

J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira.

Kisu

Yuki


	3. The shadow of the day

**_Résumé des chapitres précédents:_**  
Treize ans après que son frère Itachi ait tué leurs parents, Sasuke entre en lettres modernes à l'Université de Konoha et se dispute dès la rentrée avec Naruto. Celui-ci se fait réprimander par Sakura et Tenten. Ino, en rentrant du bar où elle travaille comme serveuse, manque de se faire violer mais est sauvée par un mystérieux jeune homme... qui se révèle être dans sa classe! Quand à Neji et Hinata, les relations entre eux sont froides, chacun des deux voyant ses rêves brisés, Neji héritant de la maison d'édition familiale à la place d'Hinata.

Elle s'efforçait de ne pas le regarder, parfaitement consciente de son regard insistant posé sur elle. Une semaine qu'il venait ici chaque soir, pour prendre l'un de ces immondes cafés que Kyo, le barman, avait l'habitude de servir. Pourtant Ino savait qu'il n'appartenait pas à son monde. La coupe élégante de sa chemise noire tranchait fortement avec tous les T Shirt maculés de poussière des autres clients, son port de tête imposait le respect, son teint de porcelaine, sans imperfection, ses mains soigneusement manucurées montraient qu'il ne travaillait pas en plein air, comme la majorité des hommes qui venaient ici.

Mais il était là, tous les soirs, assis à la même table sale, sur les mêmes sièges en faux cuir déchirés. Soit il la suivait depuis l'université, soit il rejoignait le bar avant ou après elle lorsque leurs cours différaient. Quand elle finissait son service, il la raccompagnait chez elle, la laissant toutefois sur le pas de la porte. Jamais il n'avait tenté d'entrer chez elle, et elle ne lui avait jamais proposé. Autant éviter les questions de Natsuko.

Aucun d'eux ne pipait mots lors du trajet. Sauf la première fois où elle l'avait remercié de lui être venu en aide. Il s'était contenté de hocher la tête, comme pour signifier que ce n'était rien, son éternel sourire aux lèvres. Ino se demandait souvent comment il faisait pour ne pas s'en départir. La veille, un client avait renversé sa choppe de bière sur le pantalon probablement hors de prix de l'étudiant, mais ce dernier n'avait pas cessé de sourire. Même lorsque le type, bien éméché, avait commencé à lui hurler dessus. Le brun s'était contenté de lui répondre calmement et froidement afin éviter un esclandre, tandis que l'autre, effrayé par une curieuse lueur dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis avait préféré rebrousser chemin.

Ce soir-là, Ino finit son service plus tôt que prévu.

- **_Merci pour votre travail,_** s'exclama-t-elle avant de quitter l'établissement.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle trouva Sai près de la porte de derrière, adossé contre mur. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et ils se mirent en route. Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant quelques minutes, seul le bruit de leurs pas sur le trottoir rompant le silence. Puis:

_- **En fait Sai...**_

**_- Hn?_**

**_- Tu n'as dit à personne ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois?_**

Voila ce qui inquiétait la jeune femme depuis qu'elle avait constaté que Sai, celui qui avait mis en déroute les types qui avaient voulu la violer aussi facilement, était dans sa classe. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que les autres apprennent ce qu'il s'était passé, désirait garder pour elle la précarité de sa situation sociale. Même si elle était pauvre et devait lutter pour joindre les deux bouts, Ino restait superficielle et refusait que cela se voit. Aussi avait-elle eut peur que Sai révèle à tout le monde qu'elle habitait en réalité dans l'un des quartiers les plus mal famés de Konoha. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait là que d'orgueil, mais c'était bien là tout ce qui lui restait.

Aussi fut-elle rassurée lorsqu'il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

_- **Merci**_**,** souffla Ino.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, mais la jeune femme n'osa pas le briser. Il se dégageait de Sai un elle-ne-savait-quoi de rassurant, qui l'incitait à se taire et à profiter simplement du temps passer avec lui. En réalité, ça ne la dérangeait pas que Sai l'accompagne partout, bien au contraire. Toutefois...

- **_Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça?_**demanda-t-elle soudain.

- **_Tout ça quoi?_**

**_- Me raccompagner après le travail, veiller à ce que je n'ai pas de problème pendant mon service._**

Sai détourna le regard, s'assombrissant soudainement.

- **_Parce que j'en ai envie,_** finit-il par répondre simplement , son faux-sourire réapparaissant sur ses lèvres.

La blonde comprit qu'elle ne saurait rien de plus. Du moins pour l'instant. Une fois de plus, Sai laissa la jeune femme au pied de son immeuble. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement, le son de la télévision émanait du salon. Elle s'y rendit et trouva Natsuko assise sur le canapé, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine.

_- **Tu n'es pas encore couchée?**_

_**- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.**_

Ino s'assit à côté de sa petite sœur et se tourna vers l'écran. En quelques secondes, elle reconnut_Comme Cendrillon_dans le film que regardait l'adolescente. Elle s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé et sourit lorsque Natsuko vint se blottir contre elle. Bientôt, la respiration de la cadette se fit plus calme, plus profonde, tandis que ses paupières papillonèrent. Elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son ainée. Celle-ci laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues pâles en se reconnaissant un peu dans l'héroïne du film. Elle aussi devait trimer nuit et jour pour allier études et job. Sauf qu'elle aucun prince charmant ne viendrait la délivrer.

Au moins n'avait-elle pas à porter ces affreux patins à roulettes lorsqu'elle effectuait le service.

Il s'efforçait de ne pas le regarder, parfaitement conscient de son regard insistant posé sur lui. Un regard scintillant d'envie, de désir. Un regard auquel Gaara aurait répondu sans hésiter s'il n'avait pas été en cours. Il tentait vainement d'oublier le brun assis à côté de lui et qui paraissait vouloir le rendre fou. De temps en temps, sa main venait « innocemment » effleurer la sienne lorsqu'il se penchait pour lui emprunter une gomme dans sa trousse, permettant à l'ancien étudiant de Suna d'inhaler son parfum animal. Un parfum de ceux qu'il aimait, un parfum naturel et sauvage. Un parfum animal. Il sentait une douce chaleur émaner de son bas-ventre aux contacts de Kiba, qui feignait l'ignorance.

Lorsque son compagnon fut de nouveau tourner vers le professeur, ce fut au tour de Gaara de poser le céruléen de ses yeux sur lui, attiré par la courbe douce de ses lèvres. Comme pour le provoquer d'avantage, l'Inuzuka se lécha « innocemment » sa lèvre inférieure du bout de la langue, signe d'une concentration intense. Gaara du se mordre à sa propre lèvre pour se retenir. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Une semaine. Une semaine que cet idiot de Kiba s'amusait à l'allumer. Il venait s'assoir à côté de lui en cours, trop près de lui, de manière à pouvoir l'effleurer au moindre petit geste. Il se tenait devant lui dans les couloirs, offrant au No Subaku une vision parfaite sur sa nuque appétissante et son postérieur rond et ferme, mis en valeur par des jeans qui paraissaient taillés sur lui. Quand à ses T-Shirt, ils soulignaient parfaitement les muscles bien dessinés de son torse, avec lesquels il jouait sans retenue quand il savait que Gaara le regardait. Quand leurs yeux se croisaient, une curieuse pulsation électrique crépitait entre eux.

Gaara décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ces regards, ces effleurements ne lui suffisaient plus. Il voulait gouter à la douceur des lèvres pleines de Kiba, sentir son corps ferme et frémissant contre le sien, voir ses yeux bruns se troubler de désir, inhaler son odeur lorsqu'il le ferait sien, le sentir se tendre brutalement entre ses bras avant de s'affaisser contre lui, telle une poupée de chiffon.

Il le voulait.

Quand leur dernier professeur de la journée leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient partir, Gaara décida d'attendre le brun, adossé à la porte. Celui-ci bavardait gaiment avec Naruto tout en rangeant ses affaires.

- **_Gaara?_**dit Temari d'un ton interrogateur en passant à côté de son petit frère.

- **_Passez devant, je vous rejoindrais._**

Les deux autres No Subaku échangèrent un regard perplexe, avant de comprendre en remarquant les yeux verts de leur frère assombris par l'envie posés sur l'un de leurs camarades.

-** _S'il te plait..._**commença Temari.

_- **Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire.**_

Kankuro laissa échapper un petit grognement peu convaincu tandis que sa sœur soupirait. Elle finit par le prendre par le bras, le tirant vers la sortie. Toutefois, elle se tourna vers Gaara.

_- **J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.**_

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer Kiba qui sortait enfin de la salle de classe.

_- **Je peux te parler?**  
_

L'Inuzuka, croyant que son ami souhaitait lui parler de leur exposé de méthodologie, accepta et le suivit dans l'un des couloirs. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il l'emmenait dans un endroit aussi isolé, Kiba se tourna vers son compagnon.

_- **Gaara? Qu'est-ce..**._

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'autre s'avancer vers lui, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'au mur. Lorsqu'il sentit le contact dur et froid contre son dos, le jeune homme tressaillit en remarquant que Gaara ne s'arrêtait pas. Bientôt, il put sentir la chaleur de son corps au travers de leurs T-Shirts, son souffle mentholé contre ses lèvres, ses yeux mi-clos qui le fixaient, brumeux. Surpris, Kiba ne réagit pas lorsque les lèvres de son compagnon se posèrent sur les siennes.

Il savoura un instant leur douceur, la dureté du corps de Gaara contre le sien, la fermeté de sa cuisse contre son entre-jambe. Lorsqu'il sentit la langue du No Subaku titiller ses lèvres pour les entrouvrir, il fut tenté, pendant un instant, de passer ses bras autour de son cou et d'approfondir leur baiser. Mais une petite voix lui souffla tout autre chose.

- **_Arrête ça!_** s'écria-t-il en repoussant violemment Gaara.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en empêcher, son poing atteignit brutalement la mâchoire de celui-ci. Sous le choc, le jeune homme aux cheveux roux recula de quelques pas, portant la main à sa lèvre inférieure. Kiba put sentir l'odeur métallique du sang qui coula en un mince filet le long du menton de Gaara.

- _**Qu'est-ce que..**._bredouilla ce dernier.

- _Nan mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris__?_s'écria l'Inuzuka avant que son compagnon ne puisse finir sa phrase.

- **_Mais je croyais que tu... que je..._**

Les yeux de Gaara étaient écarquillés. Kiba comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il savait que l'attitude qu'il avait eu toute la semaine avait été ambiguë... Oui, l'ancien étudiant de Suna lui plaisait. Oui, il sentait une curieuse chaleur poindre au creux de son aine lorsqu'il le voyait. Oui, il avait envie de l'embrasser, de le caresser, de sentir de nouveau son corps chaud et dur contre le sien.

Non, il ne cèderait pas à ses pulsions.

Il ne pouvait pas, tout simplement.

- **_Eh bah tu te trompais,_** lâcha-t-il brutalement en s'écartant de Gaara.

Il ne se retourna pas, ne croisant pas ainsi le regard hébété de l'autre.

Temari soupira en refermant son livre. Une fois de plus, ce fainéant de Nara ne se trouvait pas à la bibliothèque, alors qu'il lui avait promis d'y être. Cela faisait une semaine qui lui faisait régulièrement faux-bond. Pour dire vrai, cela faisait une semaine qu'il ne venait pratiquement pas en cours. Et quand il daignait faire l'honneur de sa présence aux sensei, il s'endormait au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. La jeune femme, exaspérée, ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes lorsqu'elle se trouvait à côté de lui.

Mais ce qui l'agaçait le plus n'étant pas temps le fait qu'il allait rater son semestre en agissant ainsi, mais aussi qu'il allait lui plomber sa note en paysage contemporain. Ils n'avaient que trois mois pour composer un dossier sur les différentes œuvres proposées au jeune public. Cela faisait une semaine que Temari étudiait la liste des romans sortis lors de la rentrée littéraire, cherchant d'abord à retrouver ceux qui s'adressaient à des collégiens et lycéens. Mais il y en avait tellement qu'elle savait qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas seule.

Elle regarda sa montre, désespérée de constater qu'il était l'heure de se rendre au cours de latin. Elle avait grandement envie de sécher mais se ressaisit. Son père tenait absolument à ce qu'elle et ses frères donne l'image d'étudiants exemplaires, pour faire à honneur à sa réputation d'avocat. Il était déjà suffisamment furieux à cause de la reconversion de Kankuro, qui avait brutalement mis fin à ses études de droit lorsqu'ils avaient quitter Suna. C'était sa façon à lui de montrer son désaccord. Elle quitta donc la bibliothèque, se jurant de faire passer un sale quart d'heure à Nara lorsque celui-ci pointerait le bout de son nez.

Elle reconnut immédiatement la haute queue de cheval brune et l'éternel air endormi. Un sourire sadique sur le visage, elle vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Shikamaru garda son air blasé, ne semblant pas s'en rendre compte. Temari attendit un instant puis, alors que le sensei déclinait la première déclinaison latine, elle se tourna vers lui.

- **_Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir oublier quelque chose? _**lui souffla-t-elle d'une voix faussement douce.

- **_Hm?_**

La jeune femme se retint, éprouvant une forte envie de frapper Nara. Le cours devait avoir commencer depuis une dizaine de minutes et il était déjà endormi. Elle respira profondément avant de reprendre.

- _**On était censés se voir à la bibliothèque il y a deux heures.**_

_**- Ah oui?**_

fit Shikamaru d'une voix endormie.

- **_Tu te moques de moi là?_**

**_- Hn?_**

Cette fois-ci, elle ne parvint pas à se retenir et cogna dans le pied de la chaise de Shikamaru, le faisant sursauter.

-** _Non mais ça va pas? _**S'exclama-t-il.

- **_Shikamaru? Pourriez-vous faire un peu moins de bruit? _**demanda Ebisu-sensei d'un ton strict.

**- _Pardon,_** répondit Shikamaru avant de chuchoter à sa voisine. **_C'est quoi ton problème?_**

**_-Mon problème? Ca fait une semaine que tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire faux-bond!_**

**_- Galère! Et c'est pour ça que tu crises?_**

**_- Oui, parce que j'aimerai bien pouvoir avancer ce dossier! Si toi tu t'en fous de tes études, pas moi!_**

**_- Il y a d'autres choses plus importantes._**

Shikamaru rangea vivement ses affaires et sortit au beau milieu du cours, sous l'œil ahuri de ses camarades.

Naruto regarda Shikamaru quitter la salle, stupéfait. Il savait pourtant qu'il s'agissait d'un étudiant sérieux, obtenant toujours les meilleurs résultats. Il se passait quelque chose. Son caractère curieux le poussait à savoir ce qu'il se passait mais...

Son regard se posa sur Sasuke.

Il avait une autre priorité.

Lorsque le cours de latin se finit enfin, il attendit le jeune homme brun, adossé près de la porte.

- **_Alors, on le prépare ce commentaire? _**fit-il avec un grand sourire.

- **_Hn,_** se contenta de répondre le brun.

Naruto retint un soupir. Oui, Uchiha était aussi taciturne qu'on lui avait dit. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur lui? maugréa-t-il intérieurement. La réponse était simple: il voulait suivre les traces de son père et achever son travail. Il sourit tendrement en pensant à Minato, ce père qu'il n'avait jamais connu, qu'il n'avait vu qu'en photo. Mais Jiraya-sama, son supérieur et sensei, qui avait aussi tout appris à Minato, n'avait cessé de répéter à Naruto tous les exploits que son premier élève avait accompli. Il lui avait aussi dit pourquoi il était mort le jour de sa naissance.

Le regard de Naruto se posa sur la nuque de l'Uchiha, prenant une teinte rougeoyante.

Oui, il désirait suivre les traces de son père et pour cela il devait se rapprocher d'Uchiha Sasuke, coûte que coûte.

Sasuke sentait que le regard d'Uzumaki ne le quittait pas. Au début, il avait feint l'ignorance mais:

-**_ Pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça?_** demanda-t-il soudain en se retournant.

Il lâcha un petit rire narquois en voyant Naruto sursauter avant de se reprendre.

_- **Je suis bien obligé de te regarder puisque je ne sais pas où tu habites.**_

Enorme mensonge s'il en est. Naruto savait parfaitement où habitait le brun. D'ailleurs, il savait pratiquement tout de lui.

- **_Parce que tu crois qu'on va aller travailler chez moi? _**grogna le brun.

-** _Bah, y a pas trop le choix, j'habite avec Sakura et elle a décidé d'inviter toutes ses copines à l'appart'._**

Encore un autre mensonge. Pour des questions pratiques, Tenten, Sakura et Naruto partageaient un studio plutôt spacieux, qui aurait largement suffit à accueillir toute leur promotion pour une soirée. Mais les jeunes femmes étaient seules ce soir-là, probablement en train de préparer le prochain plan d'attaque. La dernière chose que Naruto souhaitait était que Sasuke découvre qui ils étaient tous les trois maintenant. Il devait d'abord obtenir sa confiance, tracer autour de lui une toile dont il ne pourrait s'échapper.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Sasuke, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Tout simplement gigantesque! La bâtisse aurait pu héberger tous les orphelins de Konoha. Elle était bien trop grande pour une personne seule.

- **_Tu vis seul là-dedans?_** prétendit s'étonner Naruto.

Il connaissait parfaitement l'histoire des Uchiha, savait que Fugaku et Mikoto, les parents de Sasuke, avaient été retrouvés mort des années plus tôt et que lui-même avait été retrouvé sous le choc et affamé, recroquevillé près du corps de sa mère. Il savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour-là. Mais il devait feindre l'ignorance pour réussir son projet.

Un «_** hn**_ »d'acquiescement fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. « Eh bah, ça ne va pas être simple », songea-t-il. Il suivit Sasuke à l'intérieur, lui tendant sa fine veste lorsque son hôte le demanda. Puis il se laissa guider jusqu'au salon, soigneusement agencé. Design moderne, tout en courbes, un canapé rond en cuir blanc, une table basse ovale, en verre, un home-cinéma accroché au mur, une baie vitrée ouvrant sur un jardin intérieur où poussait un immense cerisier à côté d'un bassin... Tout respirait le luxe. Mais aucune trace d'effets personnels, pas la moindre photographie, le moindre portrait accroché au mur. Tout était impeccablement rangé, nettoyé. Probablement l'œuvre d'une femme de ménage. Alors qu'il n'aurait pas du, Naruto commença à éprouver de la pitié pour Sasuke. Au moins lui avait ses amis.

-** _On commence? _**demanda le brun en sortant le texte de son sac.

- _On a pas le choix,_ soupira Naruto en sortant sa propre copie des _Chatiments_ d'Hugo.

Ils disséquèrent le texte pendant près de deux heures, se chamaillant lorsque leurs avis divergeaient, riant quand l'autre sortait une bêtise visant à se détendre. Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, une complicité naquit entre eux, que ni Naruto, ni Sasuke n'avaient envisager. Ils ne suivaient plus que sur une feuille, celle du blond ayant fait les frais d'une crise de fou rire alors que Naruto tenait un verre d'eau à la main. Leurs genoux se frôlaient parfois, ils regardaient le visage de l'autre à la dérobée de temps en temps, leurs souffles se mêlaient peu à peu.

Soudain, leurs regards se croisèrent. L'union de la roche et du ciel, de l'onyx et du saphir. Une fusion irrésistible. Naruto s'humecta inconsciemment les lèvres tandis que Sasuke suivait des yeux ce mouvement à la fois innocent et excitant. Ses joues pâles rosirent, provoquant une douce chaleur dans le ventre de son camarade. Celui-ci posa sa main sur la joue du brun, pour sentir sa chaleur. Et l'autre se pencha doucement vers lui, son souffle chatouillant les lèvres de Naruto. Qui les entrouvrit alors que son vis-à-vis fermait les yeux. Seuls quelques millimètres les séparaient encore, une distance si infime mais en même temps si longue, que l'on ne peut s'empêcher de franchir lentement, pour mieux savourer le baiser...

Une distance suffisamment longue pour que Naruto pense. Qu'il se souviennent. De qui il était. De qui il allait embrasser.

Et de se figer, ses lèvres frôlant à peine celles de Sasuke.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Uchiha perçut son hésitation et rouvrit les yeux, pour croiser le regard désemparé de Naruto.

_-** Naruto? Qu'est-ce que...**_

_**- Désolé, je dois y aller.**_

Et il saisit son sac, sortant précipitamment de la maison, laissant derrière lui un Sasuke désemparé.

* * *

Voici le chapitre 3 de Konoha no Chi no Namida. Très Yaoi, je dois l'avouer. Petite précision quant au terme UE: il s'agit en fait du nom donné aux matières à la fac. En espérant que cette partie vous ai plu.

Please, reviews

Yuki~


	4. Constant voice within my heart

___**- Je suis rentré,**_chuchota Naruto en rentrant dans l'appartement.

Surprises par le ton norme de leur coéquipier, Sakura et Tenten se tournèrent vers lui, perplexes. Elles eurent un choc en le voyant. Son visage habituellement rayonnant s'assombrissait à chaque instant, et son regard toujours étincelant paraissait vide. Faisant équipe avec lui depuis plus de trois ans, elles devinèrent que quelque chose tracassait le blond. Mais seule Sakura comprit, ayant éprouvé ce qu'il ressentait quelques mois plus tôt. Elle ferma les yeux, retenant un soupir attristé. Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'il n'aie pas à vivre ça. Déjà qu'il parvenait à peine à se remettre de la mort de Jiraiya, son mentor, alors si en plus...

Tenten, elle, attribua la détresse de Naruto à cette perte. Elle se leva et vint passer ses bras autour de sa taille, appuyant son visage contre son torse. Le jeune homme répondit à son étreinte, ayant besoin de réconfort. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et le regarda dans les yeux

___**- Il n'aimerait pas te voir aussi triste tu sais.**_

Naruto hocha la tête, soulagé de voir qu'elle n'avait pas deviné les raisons de son trouble. Un Anbu ne devait pas ressentir d'émotion. En toute circonstance, ils avaient l'obligation de rester impassible, la moindre faiblesse pouvant leur coûter leur vie ou celle de leurs compagnons. Cela pouvait être dur, inhumain, mais le premier dirigeant de Konoha no Anbu, Senju Hashimara, avait décidé de cette règle après la mort d'une dizaine d'agents. Une mort causée par une réaction irréfléchie et paniquée de leur chef d'escouade qui avait donné un ordre sous le coup de l'émotion.

Depuis, les Anbu devaient cacher leurs émotions et ne suivaient plus les ordres aveuglément. Leur vie privée était quasiment inexistante et peu d'entre eux parvenait à établir une famille. Comment pourraient-ils risquer de mettre leurs proches en danger? Les ennemis des Anbu étaient dangereux et très intelligents. S'ils parvenaient à mettre la main sur la famille d'un des agents...

D'ailleurs ces derniers prenaient souvent leur retraite quand ils désiraient fonder une famille. La seule exception depuis la création de l'agence cinquante ans auparavant avait été Namikaze Minato. Le père de Naruto. Alors que Kushina, sa femme, était enceinte, il accepta le poste d'Hokage et dirigea Konoha no Anbu pendant des années. Malgré son rôle prédominant dans la société, il était toujours parvenu à préserver sa famille de la folie de son métier. Jamais Kushina ou Naruto n'avaient été pris pour cible par l'un des ennemis de Minato. Sauf ce jour-là...

Jiraiya, qui avait aussi formé Minato dans sa jeunesse, avait toujours refusé d'avouer à Naruto ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour lui, il ne devait l'apprendre qu'en temps voulu. Il s'était contenté de lui révéler que ses parents avaient été tués par une organisation terroriste qui sévissait encore alors qu'il avait sept ans à peine. Bien que frustré, le garçon avait rapidement compris que son parrain refuserait d'en dire plus. Toutefois, il avait décidé de suivre la voie de son père et de devenir le meilleur Anbu de sa génération. Le prochain Hokage.

Sachant fort bien qu'il ne lui résistait jamais, il avait supplié Jiraiya de tout lui enseigner. Après de une longue discussion fort houleuse, qui laissa derrière elle une table brisée et une porte arrachée, l'ainé finit par accepter.

Il fut surpris de constater que, bien qu'étant peu discipliné et concentré, Naruto se révélait aussi talentueux que son père. Il fut probablement le plus jeune agent ayant intégré Konoha no Anbu depuis sa création alors qu'il n'avait à peine quatorze ans. Il représentait un atout majeur dans la recherche de trafic de drogue dans le collège et lycée grâce à son jeune âge. Quelques mois plus tard, Naruto ayant contribué à l'arrestation de plusieurs criminels, Koichi Tsunade, l'actuelle dirigeante de l'agence, décida de créer une unité spéciale, l'unité Jinchuriki.

De jeunes adolescents de quatorze à seize ans, disposant tous de qualités physiques ou intellectuelles exceptionnelles, étaient discrètement approchés et observés par l'agence. S'ils acceptaient de l''intégrer, un Anbu confirmé prenait leur entrainement en charge pendant un an environ. Puis, quand le professeur estimait son apprenti prêt, il soumettait sa candidature auprès de Tsunade qui lui faisait passer des test durant lequel elle le jugeait, ainsi qu'une poignée d'Anbu triée sur le volet. La plupart du temps, ils entraient en service à l'âge de seize-dix-sept ans et enquêtaient dans des collèges.

C'est ainsi que fut créée l'équipe de Naruto, Sakura et Tenten. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une équipe pilote sur les succès de laquelle reposait l'avenir de toute l'unité Jinchuriki. Mais ils avaient rapidement su se coordonner et ils enchainaient les missions avec un taux de réussite supérieure à la moyenne. De simples coéquipiers ils étaient devenus amis, même si Naruto et Sakura partageaient un lien particulier.

Et puis Jiraiya était mort, tué par la même organisation qui avait tué les parents. L'Akatsuki. Cette fois-ci, Naruto avait exigé des informations. Curieusement, alors qu'il s'attendait à se heurter une nouvelle fois à un mur de silence, Tsunade lui avait tendu une lettre. Reconnaissant l'écriture de son parrain, le blond l'avait lu avec avidité, son visage se décomposant au fil de sa lecture. Il avait fermé les yeux en repliant la feuille. Maintenant il savait.

___**- La nouvelle mission de l'équipe Taka est de se rapprocher d'Uchiha Sasuke et de l'Akatsuki**__, _avait alors annoncer l'hokage.

Dans les yeux de leur ami, Sakura et Tenten avait l'importance qu'avait pour lui cette mission. Il savait qu'il ne se remettrait de la mort de ses parents et de son mentor que lorsque leurs assassins seraient jugés et condamnés.

Et les Taka mettraient tout en œuvre pour cela.

Peu après le diner, Naruto entendit un faible toquement à la porte de sa chambre.

___**- Entrez,**_ permit-il.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, Sakura vit son ami assis à son bureau, une photographie entre les mains. Elle s'avança vers lui, sans bruit, et posa sa main sur son épaule, découvrant l'image d'un couple enlacé, la femme tenant un nourrisson dans ses bras, l'homme ayant posé sa joue sur la tête de son épouse. Le bébé, quant à lui, tenait fermement le doigt de sa mère, un sourire sur son visage rond.

Soupirant tristement, l'Anbu enlaça Naruto par derrière et posa son menton sur son épaule. Le jeune homme posa une main sur les siennes, appuyant sa joue contre sa tempe. Pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, Sakura attend que Naruto prenne la parole, celui-ci savourant cet instant de réconfort et de tendresse. Puis:

___**- Je vais enfin savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- Alors pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi triste? Ca ne te fait pas plaisir?  
- Tu plaisantes? Ca fait treize ans que j'attends ça!  
- Mais?**_

Naruto ferma les yeux, conscient que Sakura n'aimerait pas sa réponse.

___**- Mais il y a Uchiha.**_

La jeune femme soupira. Quand elle avait vu le portrait de Sasuke, elle avait deviné que cette mission ne serait pas aussi simple que prévu. Physiquement, il était parfaitement au goût de Naruto. Quant à son caractère... son ami avait toujours eu un faible pour les âmes torturées. Peut-être était-ce à cause de tous ces romans romantiques que Kushina lisait à voix haute, le soir, alors qu'elle était enceinte de lui.

___**- Naru... Il est notre cible.  
- Je sais, Sakura-chan. Mais...  
- N'en tombe surtout pas amoureux Naruto. Cela compromettrait la mission.**_

Il risquait surtout d'en ressortir brisé. Sakura aussi avait fait l'expérience de cet amour interdit entre un Anbu et un civil lié à l'une de leur mission...

___Assise au bar de l'un des cafés les plus miteux de Konoha, Sakura sirotait son Canada Dry. Un coup d'oeil à sa montre lui permit de constater que son informateur était en retard d'une dizaine de minutes déjà. Gardant un visage impassible, ne voulant pas laisser paraître son inquiétude, la jeune femme buvait tranquillement. Tsunade avait une confiance totale en son rendez-vous de ce soir, il n'y avait donc aucune raison de croire à un piège._

Puis elle la vit. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient en boucles jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Sakura savait qu'elle portait une perruque, sa couleur naturelle étant bien trop reconnaissable. Tout comme les siens, songea-t-elle en tripotant nerveusement son carré blond. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de les avoir aussi courts. Ses yeux turquoise se soudèrent un instant à l'émeraude de l'Anbu puis elle s'approcha d'elle, sa jupe écossaise marron et noir frôlant ses cuisses à chaque pas. Sakura tenta de ne pas regarder, de se souvenir qu'elle était en mission mais son regard fut attiré malgré elle vers cette partie de son corps lorsque son informatrice s'assit près d'elle, croisant les jambes.

___**- Lorsque le poison se répand dans nos rues...**____ commença Sakura.__  
____**- La volonté du feu l'évapore, poursuivit l'autre.**_

___L'Anbu était maintenant certaine d'avoir affaire à la bonne personne.  
_

___**- Vous avez pu savoir ce qu'ils préparent?  
- Ils vont en ramener une forte dose au port, jeudi prochain. Minuit. Une vingtaine d'hommes.**_

___Elles se retrouvèrent tous les soirs pendant un mois. Officiellement, elles se rencontraient pour échanger des informations sur le réseau de terroristes que Konan avait infiltré. Konan. Sakura savait que ce n'était que son nom de code, comme le sien était Shannaro, elle ignorait toujours la véritable identité de celle qui avait pris une place si importante dans sa vie en l'espace de quelques heures, de quelques jours. Les chances qu'elles se revoient étaient infimes. Mais elle ne s'en souciait guère. Au contraire, cela l'incitait à profiter le plus possible du temps qu'elles passaient ensemble._

___Pendant un long moment, elle se demanda pourquoi elle agissait ainsi. Pourquoi elle attendait avec impatience ses rendez-vous nocturnes. Pourquoi elle désirait plus que tout voir le turquoise de ses yeux et le bleus soyeux de ses cheveux. Pourquoi elle frissonnait quand leurs peaux entraient en contact, allumant un brasier insupportable au creux de son ventre. Pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas quitter ses lèvres des yeux lorsqu'elle parlait, le son de sa voix l'envoutant._

Etait-ce à cause de l'alcool? Ou bien leur désir trop longtemps refoulé avait-il eu besoin de s'exprimer? Alors qu'elles buvaient leur quatrième cocktail de la soirée, les regards de Sakura et Konan se croisèrent. Et elles s'embrassèrent, tout simplement. Un baiser chaste, juste un furtif contact entre leurs lèvres. Plus léger que les ailes d'un papillon. Mais suffisant pour les électriser. Tout naturellement, Konan se leva, sans un mot, ses yeux s'exprimant pour elle. Comprenant ce qu'elle devait faire, Sakura la suivit jusqu'à une chambre.

L'adolescente n'aurait jamais imaginé faire l'amour pour la première fois dans une chambre d'auberge miteuse. Et encore moins avec une autre femme. Mais lorsque les bras de Konan l'enlacèrent, quand sa bouche se posa sur son cou, elle oublia tout. Qui elles étaient, pourquoi elles s'étaient rencontrées, où elles étaient. Seule compta pour elle cette douce chaleur qui naissait dans le creux de son ventre, sa souplesse et les formes généreuses du corps de son amante contre le sien. Les mains de Konan soulignaient avec douceur courbes et creux, entrainant Sakura dans une volupté inespérée. Bien sûr, l'Anbu avait déjà embrassé des hommes avant, pour ses missions ou des soirs de solitude. Mais jamais elle n'avait été plus loin et n'avait ressentit ce qu'elle éprouvait dans les bras de cette autre femme.

Plus tard, allongée sur le dos, le corps nu de Konan blotti contre le sien, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, elle essaya de comprendre. La réalité la rattrapa un bref instant. Elle avait fait l'amour avec l'une de ses informatrices, une femme qu'elle ne reverrait plus dans quelques mois. Comment en était-elle arrivée là? Qu'allait-elle faire à présent? Un baiser sur son épaule la tira de ses réflexions et elle plongea dans l'océan.

Une caresse. Un doux frisson. Un inaudible froissement. Un nouvel océan de plaisir.

Mais ce bonheur si simple, cette communion secrète, ne pouvait durer. Elles se revirent un dernier soir. Konan avait des informations sur le lieux d'un échange. D'importantes sommes d'argent étaient en jeu. Le leader lui-même devait être présent. Si Konoha no Anbu parvenait à surprendre cet échange, ce réseau serait détruit. Sakura était partagée entre la satisfaction et la tristesse. Le lendemain serait la fin de sa mission. Konan, ayant compris ce qui tracassait sa petite amie, posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Promesse. L'Anbu ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui la liait à son informatrice. Toutefois, elle accepta sans hésiter la main de son amante et la suivit à l'étage. Trop concentrées l'une sur l'autre, sur la douceur de leur peau respective, elles ne le virent pas. Lui si.

___Et il leur offrit une ultime nuit._

Le lendemain, tout bascula. Konan embrassa une dernière fois Sakura, un baiser chaud et chaste, tendre et passionné à la fois. Elle s'écarta et s'avança dans le couloir. Elle était magnifique avec sa jupe noire qui mettait ses jambes fines en valeur, assorties à des escarpins à talons hauts. Konan se plaignait toujours d'être trop petite, et Sakura lui répliquait qu'il n'en était rien, qu'elle se coulait parfaitement entre ses bras, comme si elle avait été conçue pour y être à sa place. Son haut bleu pâle soulignait ses formes pleines et rondes, qui attiraient tant l'Anbu. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne parvenait pas à la quitter des yeux, ne sachant pas quand elle la reverrait. Konan du le sentir car elle se retourna et sourit à son amante, faisant battre plus rapidement le coeur de cette dernière.

Puis un coup de feu retentit. Une tache rouge apparut sur le débardeur azuré. Les yeux turquoise s'écarquillèrent. Deux bouches s'ouvrirent dans un même cri de stupeur. Le bruit sourd d'un corps s'affaissant se fit entendre.

Mais la fusillade continua. Instinctivement, Sakura répliqua, son arme ne quittant jamais sa taille. Une seule balle et elle abattit l'autre tireur. Elle se précipita auprès de Konan, s'agenouillant. Les yeux turquoise ne la quittaient pas, exprimant douleur et peur. C'est ainsi, les mains sur sa blessure pour tenter de stopper l'hémorragie qu'elle comprit ce qu'elle ressentait.

___**- Je t'aime,**____ chuchota-t-elle. ____**Je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas.**_

___Et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles, sans vie, de son ange.__  
_

___**- Ne tombe pas amoureux Naruto...**_

Ressentant la douleur de son amie, le jeune homme l'assit sur ses genoux. Elle glissa alors sa tête contre son cou, laissant couler des larmes trop longtemps retenues. Tout en lui frottant doucement le dos, Naruto songea qu'il parlerait à Sasuke dès le lendemain. Rien qu'à cette pensée, son cœur se serra.

* * *

Voici le chapitre 4, après une longue absence due... à la flemme xD Voila voila, j'espère qu'il vous a plus et le chapitre 5 arrive tout de suite.

Yuki ~


	5. I need to be loved

Il n'osait pas le regarder, devinant qu'il regrettait ce qui avait failli se passer la veille. Sasuke ne comprenait pas le rejet de Naruto. Il était pourtant sûr que lui aussi en avait eu envie. Alors pourquoi s'était-il enfui? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas adressé la parole depuis le début de la journée? Pourquoi fuyait-il son regard?

Même si Sasuke souffrait intérieurement du rejet de l'objet de ses pensées, il refusait de le laisser paraître. Même s'il brûlait d'envie d'aller lui parler, il ne ferait pas le premier pas. Même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner les yeux vers lui, jamais il n'admettrait qu'il le faisait car son rire l'attirait comme un aimant.

Il était un Uchiha, bon sang, et un Uchiha ne devait jamais montrer ses émotions.

Aussi garda-t-il un visage impénétrable alors que voir Naruto agir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux glaçait son cœur de douleur et embrasait son âme de fureur.

De son côté, l'Anbu aussi regardait Sasuke. Toute la nuit, il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il dirait à Sasuke, comment expliquer son refus d'aller plus loin avec lui. Des cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux, même si ses années au sein de Konoha no Anbu avaient enseigné à Naruto comment dissimuler sentiments et faiblesses.

Comment pourrait-il annoncer son rejet à Sasuke sans le faire souffrir et sans vraiment lui expliquer pourquoi? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, déjà naturellement décoiffés. Comment lui dirait-il sans se trahir? Au cours de ces dernières années, ses coéquipières lui avaient répété un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il laissait trop facilement voir ses émotions. Sasuke allait-il devié qu'il n'était pas sincère? Qu'il n'avait en réalité qu'une seule envie, le prendre dans ses bras? L'embrasser fougueusement, jusqu'à l'entendre gémir de plaisir?

Un peu plus loin, Kiba était la proie des mêmes démons intérieurs que Naruto. Laissant ses yeux voyager vers Gaara, assis de l'autre côté de la salle, au premier rang, il soupira. Depuis qu'il l'avait repoussé, l'ancien étudiant de Suna ne lui avait pas adresser la parole, ni même accorder un regard. Bien sûr, le brun ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui saute au cou ou qu'il rit avec lui comme si de rien n'était mais...

«** _Mais quoi? Tu lui aurais tout expliqué?_** » se moqua une voix intérieure. «** _Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible_** ». Kiba soupira. Bien qu'il ne supporte pas voir le visage défait de son ami, il ne pouvait pas lui avouer la vérité. Lui révéler qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. En quelques jours, il avait appris à connaître Gaara et ses réactions. Il devinait que son excuse ne le satisferait pas et qu'il continuerait de le séduire.

Dans ce cas-là, il ne serait pas long à céder. Non, lui dire la vérité serait trop risqué.

Gaara, quant à lui, n'avait aucune idée des pensées de Kiba. Parfois, il lui jetait un coup d'oeil, caressant sa silhouette musclée. Depuis deux jours, il ne cessait de se demander pourquoi il l'avait repoussé aussi violemment. Peut-être avait-il exagéré en l'embrassant, mais il était certain que son compagnon en avait envie aussi.

Il l'avait lu dans ses yeux, senti dans son corps ferme contre le sien. Tous les regards échangés, tous les effleurements, tous les sourires... Gaara savait qu'ils représentaient quelque chose. Il ne voyait pas pour quelle raison Kiba aurait joué le jeu sinon. Tout en faisant mine d'écouter Ibiki, le professeur de métodes, il lui jeta un regard furtif. Et se fit une promesse.

Il connaitrait la vérité, dusse-t-il lui arracher.

Assise à coté de son frère, Temari soupira. L'apparition d'un sombre sourire sur les lèvres de Gaara ne lui indiquait rien de bon. Bien qu'il n'ait rien dit sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, son mutisme plus prononcé que d'habitude, ses yeux emplis de colère s'étaient exprimé pour lui. La réaction de Kiba lui déplaisait. L'ainée des Subaku No connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Une fois de plus, leur vie serait bouleversée par l'homosexualité de son frère.

Serrant instinctivement des poins, elle chercha Shikamaru des yeux. Contre toute attente, elle ne voulait pas utiliser le Nara comme simulacre de Gaara pour évacuer sa tension. Elle voulait s'excuser, consciente d'avoir été un peu violente hier. Elle pressentait que le jeune homme avait quelques problèmes, sinon il n'aurait pas réagi comme ça.

Cependant, en s'asseyant à sa place, son discours d'excuse minutieusement préparé dans sa tête, elle avait constaté qu'il était absent. Encore.

Toutefois, quelqu'un avait remarqué que Shikamaru n'était pas le seul à manquer. Assis au fond, dans l'un des coins de la salle, Sai, qui d'habitude arrivait après Ino, vit que, contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, la jeune serveuse ne discutait pas avec Sakura. L'ayant quitté trois heures plus tôt, il savait qu'elle n'était pas malade. Peut-être dormait-elle encore?

Toute la journée, il guetta discrètement et anxieusement son arrivée. Même épuisée, même fiévreuse Ino assistait toujours au cours. Son inhabituelle absence inquiétait Sai.

Elle apparut aux alentours de dix-sept heures. Bien qu'elle fusse en retard, Kakashi arriva avec un quart d'heure plus tard, provoquant les grommellements des étudiants. Dire qu'ils pensaient pouvoir s'éclipser discrètement.

**_- Bon, tout d'abord je dois vous annoncer que je serais absent le 10 octobre, et non pas le 3, _**leur annonça-t-il. **_Donc ceux qui devaient passer ce jour-là, soit Hinata, Neji et Tenten, présenteront leur exposé le 3_.**

Hinata déglutit péniblement. Comment ferait-elle? Bien sûr, elle avait déjà commencé à analyser son texte, mais savait que son cousin ne serait pas satisfait. Tout simplement par pur esprit de contradiction. De plus, elle se sentait incapable de parler devant autant de gens.

Elle sentit un regard noir posé sur elle et tourna légèrement la tête, plongeant dans les yeux opalescents de Neji. Les prochains jours promettaient d'être rude.

**_- Naruto?_**

L'interpellé tressaillit en entendant cette voix. Non, pas maintenant! Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui faire face. Il se retourna toutefois, découvrant Sasuke derrière lui, comme s'il si attendait. Il le trouvait plus séduisant que jamais, avec son jean noir moulant et sa chemise tout aussi sombre, légèrement entrouverte, laissant apparaître un torse blanc.

**_- Un problème?_**

Il s'efforçait d'être le plus froid et distant possible. Même si son interlocuteur montrait un visage impassible, l'entrainement d'Anbu de Naruto lui permit de lire dans les yeux de Sasuke. Il souffrait à cause de son rejet. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait mêler sa vie privée à ses missions. Il vit l'Uchiha prendre une profonde respiration avant de lui demander:

**_- Pourquoi es-tu parti aussi vite hier soir?_**

L'Anbu serra les dents, s'attendant à cette question. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour qu'elle vienne plus tard! Durant ces dernières années, il avait frôlé la mort plusieurs fois au cours de ses missions, mais jamais il ne s'était aussi vide. Il avait l'impression que son cœur ne tarderait pas à s'arrêter. Toutefois, il devait lui dire.

**_- Ce qu'on allait faire... Nous n'avions pas le droit... Ce n'était pas bien._**

**_- Tu es homophobe? C'est contre-nature pour toi? _**

**_- Nan, ce n'est pas ça!_**

**_- Tu as peur du regard des autres? _**

**_- Non plus!_**

**_- Alors c'est quoi? Je ne t'attire pas? _**

Naruto retint un grognement. Comment cet idiot pouvait croire qu'il ne lui faisait aucun effet alors qu'il ressentait une douce tension au creux de son bas-ventre. Il avait envie de l'embrasser pour lui montrer à quel point il pouvait le désirer. Mais il ne pouvait pas. La mission passait avant tout. Minato. Jiraiya. Kushina. Il devait penser d'abord à eux.

**_- C'est exactement ça. Tu n'es pas mon genre, Sasuke, je suis désolé, _**mentit-il sans sourciller.

Douleur. Désillusion. Déception.

**_- D'accord, je te fous la paix._**

Et l'Uchiha partit sans un mot, sans un regard en arrière. Sakura sortit de l'ombre et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son coéquipier.

**_- Tu as fait le bon choix, _**chuchota-t-elle.

**_- Je sais. Mais ça n'empêche pas la souffrance..._**

Elle lui serra la main, désolée. Parfois, être un Anbu exigeait des sacrifices trop lourds pour des jeunes de leur âge.

Un blue lagoon. Pourquoi avait-il choisi cette boisson exactement? Peut-être était-il légèrement masochiste, songea-t-il en sirotant son cocktail. Cocktail d'un bleu identique à celui des yeux de l'homme qui hantait ses pensées.

Pourquoi ne cessait-il de penser à lui? N'avait-il aucune fierté pour s'accrocher à quelqu'un qui l'avait rejeté? Non, il devait absolument se reprendre.

**_- Une vodka orange, Asou, s'il te plait._**

Il ignora pendant un temps l'homme qui s'assit près de lui, même s'il l'avait reconnu. Il commanda un deuxième cocktail, espérant que les vapeurs de l'alcool embrumeraient son cerveau. Il désirait oublier, tout oublier. L'horreur. Il voulait pouvoir fermer les yeux sans être aveuglé par ces images du passé. La solitude. La chaleur de son corps contre le sien qu'on lui avait retiré avant même qu'il puisse la savourer.

Près de lui, l'autre jeune homme partageait ses idées sombres. Lui, en revanche, en était déjà à son troisième verre de vodka orange et ressentait déjà les effets de l'alcool. La sensation de brulure qu'il provoquait dans sa gorge l'apaisait, l'endormait.

Deux hommes perdus, qui désiraient oublier la frustration de leurs corps rejeté. Pas un seul mot échangé. Ils se connaissaient pourtant. Mais ce soir, ils n'étaient que deux muets compagnons de beuveries, deux âmes en peine qui s'appuyaient silencieusement l'une sur l'autre. Les cocktails avaient laissé place à des alcools plus forts, et leurs cerveaux s'embrumaient peu à peu. Leurs corps prirent le dessus. La frustration du rejet, la chaleur provoquée par l'alcool, leurs corps appelant à l'assouvissement de plaisir charnel.

Ce cocktail de sensations eut raison d'eux.

Tacitement, le brun invita l'autre chez lui, tout de même conscient de leur besoin de discrétion. A peine eurent-ils fermé la porte que leurs bouches se trouvèrent, presque désespérément. Leurs doigts fébriles dénudaient le corps opposé avec empressement. Les gémissements de plaisir envahirent le salon. Chacun savait qu'il n'était pour l'autre qu'un amant de substitution, pour oublier le véritable objet de leurs désirs mutuels.

Ce soir-là, leurs esprits s'embrouillèrent dans le plaisir, l'image de leurs désirs perdus s'effaçant momentanément.

Une fois de plus, il n'était pas venu. Pour la cinquième fois d'affilée, Shikamaru lui avait fait faux-bond. Elle ne le supportait plus. Après avoir attendu que le dernier cours de la journée se termine, elle s'était approché du professeur et, lui expliquant la situation, elle demanda l'adresse du jeune homme. Après une légère hésitation, Anko accepta.

Temari, bien décidée à travailler ce soir-là, se tenait à présent devant la porte de l'appartement de Shikamaru. Elle sonna, impatiente. Une fois. Deux fois. Elle s'apprêtait à recommencer quand le jeune homme entrouvrit la porte. Il avait détaché ses cheveux, ou plutôt semblait ne pas s'être coiffé. D'immenses cernes soulignaient ses yeux sombres.

**_- Nan mais ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel?_**

**_- Tu n'avais qu'à répondre si ça t'agaçait tant!_**

**_- Tu ne t'es pas dit que je pouvais dormir? _**

**_- Tu fais que ça de toute façon!_**

_**- Nan mais qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi**? _

Un bruit étrange se fit soudain entendre, un bruit que Temari n'aurait pas cru entendre ici.

_-** Mais qu'est-ce que...**_

Shikamaru ne prit pas la peine de répondre et se précipita à l'intérieur. La jeune femme le suivit, curieuse, et resta figée dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre.

Si elle s'était attendu à ça!

* * *

Je sais, je suis sadique de couper à cet endroit... mais j'aime être sadique xD

A bientôt pour la suite

Yuki~


	6. I will not make the same mistakes

Chapitre 6: I will not make the same mistakes that you did

**_- Mais qu'est-ce que..._**

Temari avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Aurait-elle pu imaginer un jour que Shikamaru puisse avoir un enfant? Cela lui paraissait aussi improbable que de le voir assister à une semaine de cours sans sécher!

Pourtant le jeune homme, qui s'était assis sur son lit entre temps, tenait bien entre ses bras un adorable poupon aux cheveux sombres et aux gazouillements enjôleurs. Sous le choc, l'ancienne étudiante de Suna l'observa donner un biberon de lait au nourrisson tout en lui chuchotant des mots tendres. Elle qui avait toujours considéré Shikamaru comme un vulgaire paresseux sans intérêt se trouvait à présent subjuguée par la douceur qu'il dégageait. On aurait dit qu'un lien étroit entre le père et l'enfant les coupait du reste du monde.

Alors que le bébé finissait son repas, Shikamaru leva les yeux vers Temari qui frissonna. Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle profondeur dans ses iris noires. Il semblait dire « Si tu la touche, je m'occuperais personnellement de ton cas ». Lorsqu'enfin l'enfant montra des signes de fatigue, il la posa dans son berceau, la borda et fit signe à Temari de le suivre dans la salle à manger.

_- **Ca te surprend n'est-ce pas? **_devina-t-il en sortant un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche.

La blonde refusa celle qu'il lui proposait et le regarda s'accouder à la fenêtre. Pour avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux informations qui le concernaient, elle savait qu'il avait deux ans de plus qu'elle. Toutefois, il n'était pas en première année de licences parce qu'il avait redoubler mais parce qu'il avait préféré faire un double cursus maths-chimie et, à vingt-et-un an, il avait déjà un master dans ces deux disciplines. Même si la situation de Gaara lui avait appris à ne pas juger, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher que son partenaire d'exposé était peut-être un peu jeune pour avoir un enfant. Pendant de longues minutes, personne ne parla, elle encore surprise de sa découverte, lui appréhendant l'instant des explications.

**_- C'est ta fille? _**demanda finalement Temari après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

_-** Ma filleule. **_

Même si ces mots pouvaient paraître anodins, le ton mélancolique qu'il avait employé fit comprendre à la jeune femme que le sujet le touchait plus qu'il n'y semblait.

_- **Tu t'occupes d'elle pendant que ses parents travaillent?**_

Shikamaru écrasa sa cigarette à moitié consumée dans le cendrier, les dents serrées. Il aurait aimé que la situation soit aussi simple. Si la douleur qu'il ressentait n'avait pas été aussi vive, la douceur de Temari l'aurait étonné. Elle qui trouvait toujours une bonne raison pour s'égosiller après lui! Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher d'être sec quand il répondit.

**_- Les parents d'Asuka ont été tués._**

Un rideau de silence s'abattit dans la pièce, seulement déchiré par le son de la trotteuse de la montre du locataire des lieux. Incompréhension. Au fur et à mesure que le cœur de Shikamaru s'assombrissait, celui de Temari se serrait. Elle voyait sur son visage un tel dégradé d'émotions, tellement intenses et différentes les unes des autres qu'elle comprit qu'il ne devait pas s'être confié depuis un moment.

**_- Morts? Comment? _**chuchota-t-elle enfin.

Il soupira et lui tourna le dos. Pourquoi était-elle aussi curieuse? Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'il ne désirait pas en parler et le laisser tranquille? D'un autre côté, depuis la naissance d'Asuka un mois plus tôt, il devait gérer leurs vies seul et se sentait terriblement las.

_- **Tu sais, ça te ferait du bien d'en parler.**_

Une main douce se posa dans son dos, réconfortante. Instantanément, le jeune homme se sentit apaisé. Et si elle avait raison? Peut-être devrait-il se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre au moins un soir? Mécaniquement, il sortit une nouvelle cigarette et prit une bouffée avant de commencer son récit.

_Des cris. De la vaisselle qui se brise. Des insultes. Une porte que l'on claque. Accoudé à sa fenêtre, une cigarette aux lèvres, un adolescent tentait de faire abstraction de la dispute qui éclatait dans la pièce d'à côté. Après tout, cela n'était pas difficile, il savait quoi faire dans ces moments-là. Sa vieille chaine Hi-Fi, qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, diffusait dans sa chambre Because of you de Kelly Clarkson. Il laissa échapper un petit rire amer. _

_Même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu trouver une chanson plus adaptée à sa situation. Une fois de plus, Shikaku, n'était pas rentré à l'heure pour le dîner. Yoshino, persuadée qu'il avait une aventure, l'avait attendue, stoïque, face à leurs assiettes refroidissant sur la table. Shikamaru, qui avait compris ce qu'il se passait trois ans plus tôt, jeta un coup d'œil désolé à sa mère et s'était rendu dans sa chambre. Aux alentours de deux heures du matin, son père était enfin rentré et les reproches avaient fusé. _

_La maison des Nara n'était plus que le nid de soupçons et de menaces, de tristesse et de haine. Shikamaru savait que, si sa mère n'avait pas encore demandé le divorce, s'était tout simplement parce qu'elle ne travaillait pas. Mais peu à peu, elle avait sombré dans la dépression. Elle n'avait plus la force de s'occuper de la maison, et celle-ci était devenue un véritable taudis. La vaisselle sale s'accumulait dans l'évier, le sol était recouvert de crasse et les meubles de poussière, les bouteilles d'alcool vides trainaient un peu partout. _

_Au début, l'adolescent avait tenté d'aider sa mère, de prendre la maison en charge, seul. Mais en voyant que cela ne servait à rien, qu'elle ne reprenait pas le goût de vivre, il avait baissé les bras et s'était contenté de préparer les repas, de porter Yoshino jusqu'à son lit lorsqu'elle s'endormait sur le canapé, ivre. Quand elle avait commencé à devenir amère et à prononcer des paroles blessantes à son égard, il s'était forger une carapace, devinant que ce n'était du qu'au chagrin et à l'alcool. Toutefois, son coeur saignait discrètement,et il s'était promis de ne jamais construire un foyer. _

_Dès que ses parents furent endormis, il sortit, sans même prendre la peine d'être discret. Sa mère devait être trop ivre pour entendre le moindre bruit et son père ne se souciait jamais de lui de toute façon. Il se rendit dans le petit parc où il avait beaucoup joué dans son enfance, quand le monde lui apparaissait comme rose et sans problème. A cette époque, il croyait l'amour de ses parents indéfectible. Grossière erreur. _

_Il s'assit sur l'une des vieilles balançoires, qui grinça sous son poids, et sortit une énième cigarette de son paquet. A peine l'eut-il allumé qu'il commença à se balancer imperceptiblement. Il adorait sortir la nuit, gouter au paisible silence nocturne des rues de Nagawa, une petite ville en banlieue de Konoha, lever les yeux vers ce ciel sombre constellé d'étoiles sans être gêné par les lumières urbaines. _

_- **Tu es un peu jeune pour fumer, nan?**_

_La voix grave dans son dos fit sursauter l'adolescent. Un homme à la stature plutôt imposante se tenait derrière lui. Même s'il arborait un sourire aimable, Shikamaru se mit instantanément sur ses gardes. _

**_- En quoi ça vous regarde?_**

_L'homme sortit un paquet de sa propre poche et en alluma une à son tour. _

_-** Vous êtes bien placé pour faire une remarque.**_

_L'autre se contenta de sourire et s'assit sur la balançoire d'à côté, levant les yeux vers le ciel. Ils ne dirent rien durant un long moment, fixant les étoiles. Puis, sans dire un autre mot, l'adulte se leva, laissant l'adolescent seul. Ce manège se répéta pendant plusieurs semaines. Chez Shikamaru, la situtation empirait. Shikaku rentrait de plus en plus tard, augmentant la consommation d'alcool de Yoshino. Les seuls instants de répis pour le jeune Nara n'avaient lieu que lorsqu'il était dans ce parc, en regardant le manteau noir de la nuit parsemé de petites étincelles. _

_- **Pourquoi tu n'es jamais chez toi?** demanda un jour Asuma._

_Shikamaru, sans détourner ses yeux de la voûte céleste, répondit tout simplement. _

**_- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi._**

_Ce soir-là, la dispute avait été plus virulente que jamais. La vaisselle avait volé contre les murs, les cris s'étaient entendus à l'autre bout de la rue. Même en mettant la musique de son MP3 à fond, il n'avait pu échapper à leurs voix, leurs insultes incessantes. Ce qu'il avait saisi de leur conversation l'avait alarmé. _

**_- En fait, je n'ai plus de chez moi._**

_Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de sa cigarette qu'il écrasa avant même de finir. Sa tension se lisait sur son visage, tout comme une détresse imperceptible dans ses yeux. Asuma posa une main sur son épaule. _

_-** Que s'est-il passé?**_

_Pendant quelques minutes, Shikamaru hésita, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Toutefois, il en avait assez de tout garder en lui depuis trois ans, de vivre en reclus à cause de la honte qu'il ressentait en pensant à son semblant de foyer. Alors il lui raconta tout. La dépression et l'alcoolisme de sa mère, les mensonges et la double vie de son père, sa propre détresse et son envie d'une vie meilleure. Asuma l'écouta en silence et s'apprêtait à parler lorsque le téléphone du jeune sonna. _

_Yoshino était à l'hôpital. _

_Abattue par la révélation de son mari, sans se soucier de son fils, de se qui pourrait lui arriver, elle avait ingurgité une boite de somnifères, mélangée à son Whisky habituel. L'association lui avait été fatale. Shikaku, l'ayant découverte dans la salle de bain, avait aussitôt appelé les urgences mais il était trop tard. Lorsque Shikamaru arriva, sa mère était décédée depuis près d'une vingtaine de minutes. _

_L'adolescent s'effondra devant le regard méprisant de son père. _

_**- Comporte-toi en homme,** souffla ce dernier d'un ton dédaigneux avant de s'éloigner._

_Asuma jeta un regard noir à Shikaku avant de passer un bras réconfortant autour de l'épaule de son protégé. A compté de ce jour, ils ne se quittèrent plus, l'adulte ayant accueilli le lycéen chez lui après qu'il aie obtenue son émancipation. Nara n'ayant que faire de son fils légitime, préférant couper tous les ponts avec sa première vie et vivre tranquillement avec sa deuxième famille, la lui accorda sans faire d'histoire. _

_A peine Shikamaru fut-il installé chez lui qu'Asuma fit en sorte qu'il aie une scolarité à la hauteur de ses capacités, le laissa participer à de nombreuses activités extra-scolaires, lui finançant tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il se comportait en véritable père, toujours présent pour l'adolescent qui retrouva peu à peu le sourire. Ils continuèrent leurs virées nocturnes, même s'ils sortaient souvent séparément. _

_Un soir, Asuma présenta une sublime jeune femme brune à Shikamaru. Il se dégageait d'elle une véritable douceur. Le jeune homme, qui pourtant avait perdu sa confiance en les femmes en même temps que sa mère, se sentait apaisé en sa présence et s'attacha peu à peu à elle. Il fut ravi d'apprendre que Kurenai avait accepté la demande en mariage d'Asuma. _

_Toutefois, il aurait du deviner qu'un tel bonheur se méritait quand son ami voulut lui parler seul à seul. Shikamaru venait de finir ses trois années de licences et vivait dans son propre appartement depuis un an maintenant. Il fut surpris de voir Asuma arriver chez lui à une heure aussi incongrue mais ne dit rien, lui proposant simplement de s'assoir. Mais ce qu'il apprit cette nuit-là perça la bulle de bien-être qu'il ressentait depuis trois ans. _

_Depuis quelques années, Asuma dealait pour une grande organisation, dont il refusa de donner le nom à son ami. La drogue étant d'excellente qualité, il réussissait à en vendre en grande quantité tout en étant discret. Grâce à cela, il avait pu subvenir à tous ses besoins et à ceux de Shikamaru. _

_Mais maintenant qu'il allait être père, il désirait offrir à son enfant un foyer stable. Diverses émotions traversèrent le visage du jeune homme. Le choc quand il apprit tous les risques qu'avait pris Asuma pour qu'ils aient une vie confortable. La joie à l'idée qu'un petit être allait naitre. La peur d'être de nouveau mis à l'écart. Mais une seule phrase de son ami le rassura. _

_-** Tu voudrais être son parrain?**_

_Un immense sourire naquit sur le visage de Shikamaru. Il accepta avec joie et proposa son aide à Asuma qui la réfusa, ne voulant pas qu'il ait d'ennuis. Ils passèrent encore plus de temps tous les trois, de plus en plus soudés au fur et à mesure que le ventre de Kurenai s'arrondissait. Elle semblait épanouie et son mari plus heureux que jamais. Leur protégé se surprit à croire de nouveau en l'amour. _

_Mais ils empêchèrent Asuma de partir, menaçant sa famille. Pour se défendre, il dut tuer l'un des trafiquants qui voulait s'en prendre à Kurenai. La réaction des autres ne se fit pas attendre. Ils le coincèrent dans une ruelle sombre et le tabassèrent, le laissant dans le coma. Pendant de longues semaines, ils attendirent qu'il se réveille, en vain. Quand enfin il reprit conscience, ce fut pour demander à Shikamaru de promettre de veiller sur Kurenai et le bébé. _

_La jeune femme ne put supporter la mort de son compagnon. Elle dépérissait peu à peu, s'amaigrissant peu à peu. Elle dut être hospitalisée mais les médecins craignaient pour sa survie et celle du bébé. Comme promis, Shikamaru vint la voir, attristé par tous les tubes qui la nourrissaient et la maintenaient en vie. Cependant, malgré toutes les suppliques du jeune homme, elle finit par baisser les bras. Les médecins ne purent que sauver le bébé... _

_-** Et voilà, tu sais tout,**_ conclut Shikamaru d'un ton neutre, feignant l'indifférence.

Même si elle s'efforçait de ne pas le laisser paraître, Temari était touchée par l'histoire de ce jeune garçon qui avait faire fasse aux affres de la vie seul. Bien qu'elle puisse paraître dure au premier abord, elle était aussi très douce quand elle s'attachait aux gens. Et la petite Asuka, avec son air innocent et son visage d'ange, tout comme Shikamaru avec cette détreesse qu'il s'efforçait de cacher, touchaient en elle un point sensible.

_- **Je ferais tout mon possible pour t'aider**, _promit-elle, la voix tremblant un peu.

Shikamaru la fixa un instant, sortant de nouveau une cigarette qu'il porta à sa bouche. Toutes les femmes en qui il avait eu confiance l'avaient laissé tomber au moment où il avait eu le plus besoin d'elles, lui prouvant qu'il ne devait pas compter sur l'espèce féminine. Toutefois, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'Asuka tout seul.

_- **Merci, **_répondit-il enfin, reposant la cigarette dans son paquet sans même l'avoir allumé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, Sasuke avait l'impression que son crâne était compressé par des centaines de mains de géant qui le malaxaient sans ménagement. Il grogna en constatant que son corps était tout engourdi. Plus jamais il ne boirait autant!

Une douce chaleur contre son dos le fit sursauter, surtout quand deux bras musclés enserrèrent sa taille. Visiblement, il n'avait pas dormi seul. Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait? Il sauta hors de son lit d'un bond, donnant sans le vouloir un coup de coude dans le torse de son compagnon. Compagnon qui poussa un petit cri de douleur.

L'onyx rencontra le turquoise et la douleur devint horreur. Tout sauf ça! Dans le lit de l'Uchiha se trouvait un roux bien battit, recouvert d'un simple drap de satin blanc. Un roux que Sasuke connaissait plutôt bien. Dieu que l'alcool pouvait les pousser à faire des conneries!

**_- Gaara?_**

**_- Sasuke? _**

Apparemment il restait des brumes d'alcool dans leurs cerveaux. L'instant de choc passé, Sasuke se laissa tomber sur le lit auprès de Gaara. Il se passa la main sur le visage, gêné.

**_- Sur ce coup-là on a vraiment été nuls.._**

**_- Oui, _**répondit Gaara en regardant fixement le plafond.

Même s'ils avaient probablement passé l'une des plus belles nuits de leurs vies, ils avaient quand même honte d'eux. Comme quoi l'alcool avait vraiment un mauvais effet sur eux.

_- **On en parle à personne, d'accord?**_

Gaara hocha la tête en signe de confirmation. Il savait très bien que si son homosexualité venait à s'ébruiter, Kankuro et Temari s'arrangeraient pour qu'il le regrette amèrement. Mieux valait faire profil bas. Qui plus est, il n'avait toujours pas renoncé à Kiba et, vue les regards que le brun lançait au beau Naruto, il savait que Sasuke lui aussi avait une proie intéressante en tête.

Cet après-midi là, ils arrivèrent à l'université en retard pour le cours d'histoire littéraire. Ils se hâtèrent tous deux à leurs places respectives, sous le regard furieux de Naruto. Celui-ci, étant chargé de la surveillance de l'Uchiha la veille, savait qu'il n'avait pas passé une nuit calme et paisible. Curieusement, il avait l'impression du lion rugissait de colère au creux de son estomac et se sentait prêt à sauter sur Gaara pour le déchiqueter. Pour la première fois, l'Anbu ressentait les affres de la jalousie.

«**_ Le plan, souviens toi du plan_** » s'admonesta-t-il quand Sakura lui lança un coup d'œil agacé. Ils devaient se rapprocher au plus vite de tous leurs camarades de classe. A la sortie du cours, il les interpela tous.

**_- Eh! Et si on se faisait une virée au parc d'attraction?_**

**_- C'est une bonne idée, _**surenchérit Sakura.

Tenten, quant à elle, se contenta de hocher la tête. Tous finirent par accepter, sauf Temari et Shikamaru qui prétextèrent un devoir à commencer. A aucun moment Sasuke ne perçut le regard lourd de reproche de Naruto posé sur lui.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini, peut être un peu long ^^ J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^ le chapitre 7 arrive dans quinze jours. Et n'oubliez pas les reviews

Yuki~


End file.
